Oh, What will the new years' bring?
by ears
Summary: Seventh Year, A chat with Remus, will include classes, quidditich, Voldemort, and beyond! Romance will come.A Dursley dies in Chapter5! That will be just one of many things happening! featuring dreded Harry!
1. Default Chapter

Disclamor: (This will be for the entire story) I do not own any Harry Potter characters, objects, or anything else Harry Potter related, Have fun reading!  
  
Oh, What will the new year bring?  
  
Chapter One-A chat with Remus, the arrivals, and guess what!  
  
Harry Potter has just arrived at Twelve Grimmauld Place, just days after his seventeenth birthday. Sorrowful as he has been for the past year, since Sirius' death. Yes, the infamous Sirius Black has been dead for a little over a year now, though few know of this or his innocence. Only members of the Order and a slim group of Hogwarts students.  
  
Harry enters the house, followed by Tonks and Mad-Eye, Remus meets the three at the door.  
  
"Hello Harry!"  
  
"I doubt y'all get much out of this lump," Tonks replied.  
  
"I'm going to the kitchen," Mad-Eye says.  
  
"I'll join ya Moody," added Tonks cheerfully, today with streaks of neon orange on black hair.  
  
"Harry come into the parlor for a minute, will you?" asked Remus, "We need to have a chat.  
  
"Why? Is there really a point?"  
  
"Yeah, there is!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
In the parlor, "Harry you don't need to be like this."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Do you really think Sirius would want to see you the way you are? Do you really think he wouldn't want to see you smile, or talk more then what was required, by teachers, or the lame remarks to answer simple questions, bloody hell you have barely answered anybody, even Ron and Hermione with more then yes or no answers!"  
  
"So, what! They don't need me! No one needs me but the order and Dumbledore after it's finished, I can go curl up into my own bloody hole and die, for all anyone cares!"  
  
"Harry, you know don't you? Is that why you've been despairing?"  
  
"Yes, No, why not, do you know it?"  
  
"In part, oh Harry, don't despair, be the Harry you were when I first met you, don't be the brooding, reck I've known the past few years!"  
  
"But he's gone Remus, everyones going to be gone because of me!"  
  
"I know Harry, do you think I don't miss him? He was my best friend! The only one I had left!"  
  
"I'm sorry Remus, I haven't thought of anyone elses perspective, I'm sorry, why haven't you been in despair, why have I held onto it all, not letting it out, or anyone in?"  
  
"I have had much despair Harry, I've had to learn to quickly get over it, so I can live, rather then drown."  
  
"That's what I've been doing Remus! Just letting it take over me! I can't do that anymore if I'm going to do it."  
  
"So will Harry emerge from his shell?"  
  
"Yeah, Remus, I'll come out and be a person again."  
  
"Good, good, I'm glad to hear it!" And Harry smiled.  
  
"Thank you Remus, I just needed perspective, I've been selfish, thinking only of my self, I'm sorry, will you forgive me?"  
  
"How could I not forgive my dear friend's son?" And he hugged Harry, who nervously, not sure about such things, timidly hugged back.  
  
"So, has anyone else arrived, yet?"  
  
"No, your the first, Hermione's getting picked up, probably now, and Ron and Ginny, probably tomorrow, from Romania."  
  
"Who's here?"  
  
"Us, Tonks and Mad-Eye, Molly and Charlie, the rest should be arriving soon."  
  
"The rest?"  
  
"Yeah, the others who usually stay here, Bill, and Arthur should be arriving soon with Hermione, Kingley will be with them as well."  
  
"So, Hermione will be here soon, then?"  
  
"Yeah, dinner should be ready soon as well, shall we?"  
  
He nodded and followed Remus out.  
  
"Dum dum dum, we're here to save ickle Harrykins from boredom!" The twins popped in.  
  
"Now, why would he be bored?" asked Molly.  
  
"Because we're not here, plus we want some of your delicious cooking, Mother," Fred answered.  
  
Out in the entrance way, "No, Mr. Weasley, it's a telephone not a felltytone."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Dad, give the girl a break will you?"  
  
"Sorry, muggle things are just so facinating!"  
  
"We know Dad," Bill replied exasperated.  
  
"Is anyone else here?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah, Mum, Remus, Tonks, Mad-Eye, and Harry should probably be here by now."  
  
"Is he really? Do you know how he is this year?"  
  
"Not a clue, have you gotten any letters from him?"  
  
"Yes, cryptic as usual."  
  
"Well, I guess we will all find out, now, won't we?"  
  
"I guess."  
The quadruple entered the kitchen. "Hi there, Hermione, how have you been?"  
  
"I've been well, Prof.. Remus."  
  
"Good to hear."  
  
"Hermione dear, how was the trip?"  
  
"Fine, Mrs. Weasley."  
  
"Hello Hermione."  
  
"Hi Harry."  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"Fine, how about you?"  
  
"I'm starting to accepct things."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"How about we go upstairs?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
Upstairs in his and Ron's room. "So? Are you going to elaborate?" she asked as they settled on his bed.  
  
"Remus talked some sense into me, I've been selfish, blocking everyone out, I'm so sorry Hermione, I'm sorry."  
  
"Harry, it's alright, I understand, you don't really know how to react to such things."  
  
"Have you picked up Psychology?"  
  
"A bit, but I do know you, I have since first year, remember? You've always either bottled it up, lashed out or retreated within, at least since I've known you."  
  
"Well your right."  
  
"Aren't I usually?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
Silence fell for a moment.  
  
"Did you have a good time with your parents?"  
  
"Yeah, they got all mushy, 'our little girls going to graduate! Oh no!'"  
  
They both laughed. "How about you at the Dursley's?"  
  
He makes a face, "They were overjoyed to finally get rid of me, they threw a bloody party to celebrate!"  
  
"Your kidding!"  
  
"I wish I were."  
  
"Whoa, it's getting late, I should head to bed, Good night, Harry." She hugged him and as before he timidly hugged back.  
  
"Good night Hermy." She threw a pillow at him.  
  
"Don't call me that!"  
  
"Why not, Hermy?"  
  
She laughed, "At least your back."  
  
"Back from where? My self imposed hell?"  
  
"Yes, Harry, your self imposed hell. Good night."  
  
"Good night Hermione," he smiled and she smiled back at him.  
  
Ron and Ginny arrived early that morning, before sunup, so extremely early.  
  
At around ten, Mrs. Weasley went around waking up the teenagers.  
  
"Ron, Harry wake up you have letters, and breakfast," she yelled into the boys room, then proceeded to the girls, "Ginny, Hermione, Letters, and breakfast is ready."  
  
Around ten minutes later they had all trooped down for breakfast.  
  
"Mum, where are the letters from?" inquired Ginny.  
  
"Hogwarts, dear."  
  
"But we already got our letters!" exclaimed Ron.  
  
"Well, open them to see what there about."  
  
She passed out the letters. The four teens opened them. Harry read his and started to choke on his orange juice, stuffing the letter into his pocket at the same time.  
  
"Ah, man, I'm still a Prefect, you've got to be kidding me!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"What you wanted to be Big-Head boy?" asked Fred.  
  
"NO, I was hoping I was a horrible enough prefect that they'd give away the job, I hate being a prefect!"  
  
"I'm Head Girl!" Hermione exclaimed,and started to dance around, which caused everyone but Harry and the adults, to look at her like she had bloody well lost her mind.  
  
"I'm Quidditich Captain!" Ginny exclamed disbelievingly.  
  
"Congratulations Ginny!" exclaimed Harry, Fred, George, and everyone but Ron, who looked like he was about to pass out.  
  
"Your kidding! I was sure Harry'd get it, he's been on the team since his first year!" Ron exclaimed, for once masking his jealousy.  
  
"What was your letter about, Harry?" inquired Remus.  
  
"I.. I'll tell you later."  
  
"Is it bad, Harry?" asked Hermione.  
  
"No, just a shock, thats all, I... I.. I'll tell you on the train probably, yeah, the train."  
  
"But Harry, that's like three weeks away!"  
  
"You can wait, you'll be fine with it then, I juat have to get used to it, thats all, alright?" -  
  
"Yep, got it, pal."  
  
"Ginny, how'd the O.W.L.S. go?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I got six!"  
  
"Congratulations!" chorused everyone but, the Weasley's who already knew.  
  
"Hey, one better then me sis."  
  
"And the same as us!"  
  
"Not as good as Hermione or big head."  
  
"Who's as good as Hermione, she's the best!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Harry you didn't do too shabby yourself, Mr. I'm going to be an Auror."  
  
"Yeah, Harry did well, because he actually listened to all your nagging," Ron quirked.  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"It's alright, Mrs. Weasley."  
  
"Remember when you two dated last year?" Ginny asked laughing.  
  
"Ugh! Don't even remind me, Ginny!"  
  
"Bloody hell was that the worst experience of my life!"  
  
"Ha ha, at least I won the pool." The trio looked up, what in the world was she talking about.  
  
"You guys didn't know did you?"  
  
"No." they chorused, while Harry added, "What did happen last year, besides my brooding solitude?"  
  
They looked at him like he was insane. "I'm kidding, I know what went on, I wasn't completely out of it, though mostly..."  
  
"I won at three days one hundred and eighty six minutes, you lasted four and a half, but I had the highest guess, besides Cho, at a month."  
  
"YAY! She'll be gone this year!"  
  
"Happy are you, Harry?"  
  
"YES! Yay, she'll be gone, she'll be gone!" (Okay I imagined this like Gollum, can anyone else imagine that?)(she'll be gone, my precious!)(Okay sorry I've only seen Return of the King 4 times)(Back to the story)  
  
"I gotta go...do my homework," Ginny said out of no where.  
  
"What's up with her?" asked Harry and Hermione.  
  
"She's been doing that a lot, I think she's writing to someone, Do either of you know if she's still dating Dean?"  
  
"She was dating Dean?" Harry asked.  
  
"You were out of it weren't you?"  
  
"They were making out in the fricken' common room."  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
"Sorry, I think I spent too much time with my American cousin."  
  
"You have a cousin in America?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Are they as stupid as they seem on the telly?"  
  
"A lot of them."  
  
"That's sad."  
  
"Isn't it."  
  
"I want to kill Dean!"  
  
"Uh, Ron, calm down, it'll be alright, if he hurts her then you can kill him."  
  
"Really!?"  
  
"Ron, NO."  
  
"Ah man."  
  
"So, what classes are you guys taking this year?" Hermione asked.  
  
"A... Defense against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, Charms, Herbology, and Muggle Studies."  
  
"You dropped Transfiguration!"  
  
"Yeah, McGonagall was ready to kill me."  
  
"Ron, why?"  
  
"I wouldn't think you'd care, Harry." Harry shrugged his shoulders, "What are you taking then, Harry."  
  
"I'm taking Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Advanced Defense of the Dark Arts, Independent study Defense, Herbology, and Remidal Potions, after hours with Snape."  
  
"What? Your not taking Care of Magical Creatures?" Ron asked shocked.  
  
"No, I'm taking it as well. And what are you taking Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm taking the Advanced Defense class as well, Harry."  
  
"Cool! What else?"  
  
"Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, and Care of Magical Creatures."  
  
"Are you guy's taking enough classes?" Ron complained.  
  
"We'll be fine," Hermione added.  
  
"Yeah, and our Defense class should be interesting."  
  
"Doesn't that class last like a whole day at a time?" Ron asked.  
  
"We'll find out."  
  
Remus entered, "Harry, do you want to tell me?"  
  
"Yeah, guys I'll be right back, I need to talk to Remus."  
  
"Alright, Harry."  
  
"So, what did that letter say?"  
  
"Here," Harry pulled it out of his pocket, and handed it to Remus.  
  
Remus read it, "Congratulations Harry! Why don't you want them to know?"  
  
"It's wierd, I wasn't a prefect! And I've broken just about every rule in the book!"  
  
"So did James, he was Head Boy as well, despite the fact I was the Prefect. Harry, Head Boy's arent' usually picked beacuse they follow the rules, there chosen because there fellow students look up to them, that in an emergency, if there is one, they will come through in keeping calm and keeping there fellow students calm, you can do that, Harry, you've shown you can be a leader and people will follow you, you've shown that through the DA."  
  
"Thanks Remus, maybe I can do this."  
  
"I know you can, especially if one of Hogwarts most infamous trouble makers can, I don't know what the deal with Percy was, actually wasn't much to choose from his year, if thats what you were thinking the ideal Head Boy was."  
  
"It is, thanks Remus."  
  
"Your welcome, Harry."  
  
The rest of summer beak passed by, with the trio and Ginny just enjoying there time before starting a new year.  
  
The trio was brought to the station in a ministry car, along with Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Mad-Eye, Tonks, and Remus.  
  
They said there good byes and had there hugs, when Remus pulled Harry aside, "Now, don't worry, you'll do fine."  
  
"Thanks Remus, bye." The older man hugged him and he hugged back.  
  
"You coming, Harry?" called Ron, through a window.  
  
"Of course I am!"  
  
The train started to pull away, "Well, I guess I'll head up to the Prefect compartment, I wonder who's Head Boy, you coming, Ron?"  
  
"Where'd Harry go? Prefects don't have to be up there for another ten minutes you know."  
  
"Alright, see you there."  
  
Hermione entered the compartment, "Are you the Head Boy?" she asked the person looking out the window, with there back to the door.  
  
"Yeah," and he answered and turned around in one motion.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"Yeah, can you believe it?"  
  
"I'm glad it's you!"  
  
"And not who?"  
  
"Anyone else."  
  
"Was I the longshot?"  
  
You could say so. Did you read," she was cut off.  
  
"The manual, of course I did, have to be at least somewhat prepared."  
  
"So, is that why you practically choked on your breakfast that day?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"I was wondering why, then you hid your letter, does anyone know?"  
  
"Remus."  
  
"Can you imagine the look on Ron or Malfoy's face, when they see your the New Head Boy?"  
  
"I bet it'll be shock on Ron, and Malfoy, he'll just scowl, hey at least he's not a Prefect anymore."  
  
"That's was a huge relief last year."  
  
"I know it was for you, and I didn't half to put up with him in meetings anymore."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So? What? Are you ready?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be." as the first of the Prefects entered.  
  
"Hello, Harry, Hermione."  
  
"How are you, Luna?"  
  
"Oh had a faboulous time scouting out snortcrats."  
  
"Really, must have been."  
  
"BLOODY HELL!" Ron entered the compartment following about ten others.  
  
"What's the matter, Ron?"  
  
"YOUR HEAD BOY?!"  
  
Last time I checked, I was."  
  
"Bloody Awesome."  
  
"Yeah, shall we get the meeting started, Hermione?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
The meeting went smoothly and everyone went on there ways, ready to do there duties in there appointed slots.  
  
~~~~ There we have chapter one, next is Hogwarts. And to any of you who are reading my other fic, Will It Ever Happen?, I will be contiuning it, Just had to get this out. If anyones wondering when the next post will be, probably, from now till two weeks from now, exams are next week, and I have 3 hockey games next weekend. Review please. Any suggestions are welcome, and I do know the punctuation is not perfect, sorry don't have spell check, and not enough time to read it over five times. Review.  
  
ears91 


	2. 2

Hello, horrible disaster, I started the chapter, even made up a sorting song, but my computer went on the fritz and I lost it, so I'm starting anew, hopefully it'll be good. ~~~~~~~~~~ Oh and to those wondering if there'll be any romance? Yes, there will be, later if not sooner, I have yet to figure out how to kill Voldie, so any suggestions, better then the 2 ways I've done it in other stories are welcome, I know when and in what situation though, just not how... any help please.  
  
Oh, What Will The New Year Bring?  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The trio went back to there previous compartment, "Harry, did you realize you have to share a bathroom with Hermione?"  
  
"So, better then listening to your snores," he jokingly replied.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
The compartment doors slid open, Enter, the nemesis, who else but.... dum dum dum... Draco Malfoy. "So, the Mudblood and Scarhead are the New Heads, who would have ever guessed!" The rat face drawled sarcastically, and continued, "The Mudblood was an obvious choice, but why you, Potter?"  
  
"Hmm, think about it, Ferret, I'm a Prefect, and my two best friends over there are the Head students, now, what are you?"  
  
Malfoy sputtered, then spat, "Why aren't you Head Boy, Weasel?"  
  
"Because there were many choices better then me," and he mused, 'I never wanted the job, too much time.'  
  
"And Malfoy,: Harry started, "If you don't exit in the next five seconds, you have three more weeks of detention, to go with the one week you've already earned, trying to provoke your fellow classmates, got it?" And boom, Malfoy was long gone.  
  
Hermioine and Ron just stared at Harry for a moment.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where did that side of you come from, mate?"  
  
"And Ron, what happened to you?" Harry and Hermione asked at the same time.  
  
"I accepct it, plus I never wanted the job anyway, can you guys imagine how much extra work your going to have? Plus, I reckon Harry should've been a Prefect all along, I intentianally break rules, unlike Harry here."  
  
"Your joking?" Harry asked, While Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Are we going to have to keep a close watch on you, Ron?"  
  
"You never know.." he replied. Which caused Harry to crack up. "What?"  
  
"No... Noth... Nothing Ron," he said between laughs.  
  
"I think I'm going to go change into my uniform."  
  
"Good idea, Hermy!"  
  
"HARRY!" and she stalked off with her clothes.  
  
"What?" he played innocent.  
  
"What'd you call Hermione?"  
  
"Nothing Ron, she'd kill me if I told you."  
  
"Okay mate, don't want your life on the line again."  
  
The trio entered the Great Hall, they spotted two spots across from Neville, and one next to him. "I'm going to go sit next to Neville."  
  
"Careful he doesn't hex you," Harry joked, remembering the previous years D.A., and the day Ron and Neville dueled, late last year, well, all I can say is Ron got clobbered. Neville's come along way, especially with his new wand and confidence.  
  
"Hey, Harry, Hermione, how were your summers?" Neville greeted as they sat across from him.  
  
The clearing of a throat, then, "Neville, can I sit, here?"  
  
"Of course, Ron! How was your summer?"  
  
"Grea."  
  
The doors of the Great Hall opened and Professor McGonagall led in the scared little first years. Professor Flitwick set out the Hat and stool as McGonagall took out her scroll. The brim of the hat opened wide and started it's song. (My first one was better :-( )  
  
"Here we are, once again. Ready as evermore to start off a new batch of students.  
  
Oh, oh, where will you end?  
  
In Hufflepuff? Ravenclaw? Gryfindor? Or Slytherin?  
  
Will it be the house of the loyal and true, Hufflepuff?  
  
Will it be the house of the intelligent and law-abiding, Ravenclaw?  
  
Will it be the house of the brave and noble, Gryfindor?  
  
Or, Will it be the house of the ambitious and cunning, Slytherin?  
  
Oh in this hour of darkness, where will you end, your house will play apart in your role, your outcome.  
  
Will the Snake triumph over the Lion?  
  
Who once brought his ruin, and then his return? Destroy him once and for all?  
  
Or, will the Snake overcome the Lion?  
  
Oh, this year will bring an end to a great many things, ye students of Hogwarts."  
  
McGonagall started the calling of the names, the children were sorted, then Dumbledore stood up for his speech.  
  
"Welcome, Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! For some this is the beginning, for others only the beginning of there final year. A few announcements, The forest which borders the grounds is Forbidden, it would do well not to forget, as many of our older students can attest to. Dig in!" and the food appeared on the tables.  
  
'So, this is the year we will all discover the outcome of this war! Who lives and who dies? Will I become a murderer? Will Voldemort reign again?' Harry mused as Ron spoke of his summer in Romania.  
  
"Harry, Harry." Someone called out to him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What did you do over the summer?"  
  
"Nothing much, sulked at the Dursley's, did homework, got some sense knocked into me, and now, here I am."  
  
"Got some sensed knocked into you?" Neville asked puzzled, "By whom?"  
  
"Remus, I didn't need to be so locked into despair, as I had been."  
  
"Remus? Professor Lupin?" Neville asked.  
  
"Yeah, what'd you do, Neville?"  
  
"Gran and I went and stayed with Uncle Alfred, at his house on a lake, it was a nice respite from the bustle of Hogwarts, and I did my homework as well, plus studied and took samples of most of the plants of the area."  
  
"Cool, Neville!" Everyone looked at him like, what the heck, Harry?  
  
"What at least he got out and did something," Harry answered the stares.  
  
"What about you, Hermione?" Neville inquired.  
  
"Did my homework, and worked quite a bit at my parents office, pretty lame summer, compared to Ron in Romania, and Neville and his plants."  
  
"Mine was lamer, stuck indoors all summer!"  
  
"Yeah, your almost as pale as Malfoy!" Ron joked, and recieved a glare from the rest of the table, excepct from the first years who had no idea what they were talking about.  
  
"No, he's still not as pale as Malfoy, Ron, you should know that," Hermione broke the glares.  
  
The feast ended. "Will the Prefects, please lead there houses to there common rooms? And will the Head Boy and Girl, please stay here, Thank you and good night."  
  
"Hello Ms. Granger and Mr.Potter, Congratulations on being named Head Girl and Boy for this year, Professor McGonagall will escort you to your rooms. Prefect meetings will be held Wednesday's each week."  
  
"Thank you, Professor," they chorused.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, please follow me."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"I'll try to post more this weekend, was on a high today so I decided to post scored 4 goals in a hockey game today! The most I'd scored in a game before was 2. Plus I got my first ever penalty today in 3 years of playing, this is my 3rd year. I have 2 games tomorrow.  
  
I'll post about there rooms and stuff, any suggestions for the picture to the Head Dorms.  
  
Oh and a poll sortof, Which Durley should die? Petunia or Vernon, will play a role in the story.  
  
Thank you to the three who reviewed!  
  
ears91  
  
My Aol, Im name is ScreminShout, if anyone wants to chat. 


	3. 3

Oh, What Will The New Year Bring?  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, this is the entrance to the Head rooms."  
  
"NO, NOT HIM!"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Potter, it's Sir Cadogen."  
  
"Why? Why?"  
  
"Because he is who Filch chose to put here."  
  
"Your kidding?" Hermione asked, remembering when Cadogen was the guardian of Gryfindor Tower.  
  
"I'm very sorry, but It's true."  
  
"Oh, bother!"  
  
"If he get's to be too much of a hastle, I will arrange for a new portrait."  
  
"Thank you, Ma'am."  
  
"The password is 'Zorba the Greek.'" Sir Cadogen swung open. "Up to the left is Ms. Granger's room, and to the right is Mr. Potter's. And that door there is to Gryfindor Tower, the password will always be the same as the towers, here are the house passwords, tomorrow night is your first meeting. Have a nice night."  
  
"Good night Professor Mcgonagall."  
  
"Thank you for showing us our rooms, Professor."  
  
"Your welcome," and she left.  
  
Breakfast the next day, scedules being passed out. The seventh years getting their's first. "So, what do you guys have today?" Ron asked cheerfully facing a day of Divination, Muggle Studies, Lunch, free period, and D.A.D.A.  
  
"Advanced Defense," they replied.  
  
"Jinx!"  
  
"Oh, shut up, Ron."  
  
"What do you have?"  
  
"Divination, and Muggle Studies, this morning."  
  
"Have fun being bored stiff."  
  
"No, that's History of Magic, which I am NOT taking!"  
  
"I am."  
  
"Of course you are, Hermione." Harry's falling asleep in his cereal, if you were wondering.  
  
"Ron, shut up."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, I do not need you grating on my nerves so early in the day!"  
  
"And I don't need an irritable Hermione, Ron," Harry finally coming to.  
  
"I am Professor Knightly, I assume, both of you know why you are here?" Harry and Hermione nodded. "Your here in Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts, because you either love defense, love the dark arts, just want to further your abilities, or are just crazy enough to attempt this course." Both Harry and Hermione gave eachother double takes. "I don't ever want to see you in uniform, in this class, got it?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Good, wear things like sweats, wind pants, and the like, and tennis shoes, got it?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Since neither of you are prepared, I want twelve feet on the Crutious curse, here are passes to the restricted section, and a course syllabus, good luck. And next lesson, meet me by the lake with your essays. I suggest you go get started."  
  
"So? How was Advanced Defense?"  
  
"Brief."  
  
"Lot's of work."  
  
"How were your classes, Ron?"  
  
"Easy, and NO homework!"  
  
"Lucky you, we have twelve feet due Thursday."  
  
"TWELVE FEET! Thursday!" he paled.  
  
"Oh, I don't know if I want to go to defense this afternoon."  
  
"Quit your whining,Ron."  
  
"That's right, you don't have a twelve foot essay due in less then two days."  
  
"Let's hope not."  
  
"Hello again, Mr. Potter."  
  
"Professor."  
  
"We will meet at least once a month for this class, just to see how far you've gotten. Understood?"  
  
"How far I've gotten on what, sir?"  
  
"On your essay for this class, it will be due a week before first term exams, we will due practical work next term. Your essay will be on the unforgiveable curses, shield charms, the patronus charm," he went on, naming off many more, "It will be forty feet, understood?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"I expect you to be working on it during this period, good luck, here are the requirements, if you missed any," he handed a parchment over to Harry.  
  
Dinner. "So, how'd everyone else's afternoon go?" Harry asked.  
  
"Great."  
  
"He's not that bad."  
  
"Who Ron?"  
  
"Professor Knightly."  
  
"That's because your not in the advanced class."  
  
"RON, HARRY, TOMMORROW SIX AM, PRACTICE." Ginny commanded.  
  
"Do we have another Oliver Wood?" Harry asked the other two.  
  
"I wouldn't know, mate, never played under him."  
  
"Yes, I am the last of an era," he joked.  
  
Thursday morning at the lake. "Essay's please." They handed them over. "Okay, we're going for a run, lets go."  
  
The bell rings, as Harry and Hermione have just finished there first lap, "Wait a minute, we're doing this again tommorrow, we'll do this till you can do ten laps in the hour and a half of class, I suggest you practice, now you may go."  
  
"Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, you are late, and might I add out of uniform, why is that?" Professor Snape sneered.  
  
"We didn't have time to change back into uniform after our last class, sir," Hermione answered.  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"Advanced Defense, sir," Harry supplied.  
  
"And why are you not in uniform then?"  
  
"He wants us in loose clothing, sir."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because we're doing practical work, Professor."  
  
"Be that as it may, ten points for being out of uniform, now get to your seats.  
  
~~~  
  
There we have chapter 3, I only had to rewrite it 3 times, because my computer fritzted out. Plus I was temporarily banned from fanfiction.net. Thanks to those five who have reviewed. Review please.  
  
ears91 


	4. 4

Oh, What Will The New Year Bring?  
  
Chapter Four  
  
The months pass and it's now a week before break, and Ron, decides to pay a visit to his old friends, Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Freedom or Death," Ron says the password to the Head dorms and enters to find Harry, beating on some hanging bag thing.  
  
"Hey Ron," he says as he continues to beat on the bag thing.  
  
"Hi, Harry, what in the world is that thing? Why are you attacking it?"  
  
"It's called a punching bag, Ron."  
  
"Where did it come from?"  
  
"We got it from Remus as an early Christmas present."  
  
"Oh," Ron looked around, "Where's Hermione?"  
  
"Sleeping," Harry replied.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Defense is tiring; we snow shoed through the forest today."  
  
"Snow what?"  
  
"Never mind it's a muggle thing, at least we didn't have to spar, and Hermione's got a mean right hook."  
  
"Is that why you had that black eye?"  
  
"So observant, you've been neglecting your old friends, Ronniekins, what was your new girlfriend's name, Sandy, Candy, or Mandy?"  
  
"No, Lisa."  
  
"What are you still dating her, no new girls this month? Do I know her? Should I avoid her?"  
  
"She was in DA, a Ravenclaw."  
  
"Oh, yeah, I think I remember her."  
  
"Hey Ron, how's it been going?" Hermione asked when she came down.  
  
"Wonderful!"  
  
"He has a new girlfriend."  
  
"Really, what a shock," she feigned surprise.  
  
"I know isn't it," he too faked the surprise.  
  
"Oh, shut up! Haven't seen either of you date."  
  
"There's not enough time in a day, Ron."  
  
"Plus, there's a mass murderer after me."  
  
"So positive, Harry, just glowing with confidence," Hermione kidded.  
  
Harry just shrugged, and didn't retort, aiming to be positive in front of them, internally, darkness flooding.  
  
"So, what are you two doing for the holidays?" Ron asked.  
  
"Staying here," they answered at the same time.  
  
"I didn't know that."  
  
"Communicative aren't you?" Ron joked.  
  
"I'm staying because it's our last year, and otherwise, I'd be stuck at a teeth convention."  
  
"What are you going to do Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm going home; Charlie and Bill are supposed to be home for Christmas. Charlie hasn't been around for Christmas in years."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Have fun."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Exams passed, Vacation arrived. Our Head Boy and Girl filled there days with homework, training for defense (Or the vacation could kill them, or the Professor, for that matter), studying for N.E.W.T.'s, or sleeping. Hey, when your a Head student when do you have time to catch more then a few hours of sleep a night, especially with the defense class from hell, training for the above class, prefect meetings, meetings with the Headmaster or Deputy Headmistress, plus homework, and quidditch practice and Remedial Potions lessons for our Head Boy, and our Head Girl must spend at least a few hours a day in the library, oh yes they've got to eat sometimes!  
  
Christmas Day! "Albus are you sure I'm allowed in the dorm?"  
  
"Oh, of course you are, Remus, why not? Plus I am indeed the Headmaster."  
  
"Do you think there awake yet, sir?"  
  
"I would certainly hope so; it is almost ten, on Christmas, none the less. The password is 'Freedom or Death!"  
  
"Who came up with that password?"  
  
"I did, and I think Ms. Granger would agree with me that the author is fantastic!"  
  
"Is the Head Dorm still where it used to be?"  
  
"Yes, yes indeed, it is the same used by Lily and James."  
  
"Do they know that?"  
  
"No, they do not. Oh, and do tell them Filch agreed to switch the Portrait."  
  
"Who is the Portrait, Sir?"  
  
"Sir Cadogen, been driving them mad, he has."  
  
"I would assume so, Albus."  
  
"Have a good time, Remus."  
  
"I'm sure I will, and Happy Christmas," he handed Albus a small package.  
  
Albus ripped off the wrappings, "SOCKS! Thank you, Remus!"  
  
"Your welcome, Albus," and Dumbledore swooped over and gave Lupin a hug.  
  
"Freedom or Death," Remus spoke.  
  
"Why don't you stay and fight you mongrel!"  
  
"Oh shut up Cadogen." Remus entered the common room, to see a tree with still wrapped presents under it, and his gift to them, the punching bag, hanging in a corner. 'What the heck, there a couple of kids, and there not awake yet on Christmas!' He sat down to wait. About twenty minutes later he heard a shower going and pounding on the door, then Harry yelling of, "Hey, unlock my side, there's more then one stall in there HERMY!"  
  
"Shut up, Harry, just a minute."  
  
'Irritable kids in the morning are they?' Remus thought.  
  
Ten minutes later he heard two showers stop, and a door being slammed.  
  
"HARRY, unlock my door, I need to brush my teeth!"  
  
"'oory, ush a ec," brushing teeth and padding over to unlock the door.  
  
Five minutes later two teenagers came bounding down the stairs, both in old  
  
Weasley sweaters and blue jeans.  
  
"Happy Christmas Harry and Hermione!"  
  
"Remus!" They cried in surprise, rushing to hug him.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Got a chance to come so I took it," he replied to the youngsters.  
  
"Wonderful!"  
  
"So, are you guys going to sit here all day and chat or open your presents?"  
  
"I guess we shall, but Remus we sent you a present by Owl, so it's probably at Grimmauld place by now."  
  
"I'll look forward to it!"  
  
The two teens opened their gifts, Honeydukes sweets from Hagrid. Weasley Sweaters from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Pranks from the twins, a gift certificate, a piece from Ron. Butterbeer cap necklaces from Luna, and more sweets from Ginny, oh yes and books from each other.  
  
What a shock, eh?  
  
"Hermione, thank you! I wanted this one!" He tackled her in a hug.  
  
"Yeah I saw you drooling over it in the store. Harry, this is a first edition Hogwarts: A History! This must have cost a fortune," and she hugged him just as fiercely back, after about ten minutes of watching them locked in there embrace, Lupin cleared his throat.  
  
"Sorry," they muttered blushing and attempting to hide there faces, Remus just beamed at them.  
  
"So, now that that's done, what shall we do?"  
  
"Kitchens?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm starving and we've missed lunch."  
  
"YEAH, someone else has discovered the kitchens!"  
  
"Yeah, years ago, Remus; plus the map and the twins helped."  
  
"Shall we?"  
  
"Of course!" And off they went to enjoy a day together the three of them, some house elves delights and fun in the snow.  
  
*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~  
  
Thanks to my beta, Kendra. Next chapter, a when I have time, probably this weekend, depending on how much homework I have, and how long the paper I have takes, it's on Macbeth if anyone has a suggestion, thank you for the reviews. Please continue, and no I have no abandoned will it ever happen, just have to write it, it's tougher then this one, though I know what I want to do so, yeah  
  
Thanks ears91 


	5. 5

Chapter Five  
  
The new term started, there last at Hogwarts.  
  
Friday, the first week of the new term, Defense Class, at the Lake.  
  
"Here we are, take these, put them on, and get out there."  
  
Harry just stared at the boots, 'what in the world are these things?'  
  
"Potter, you have skated before, right?"  
  
"No, sir, never."  
  
"Can you swim?"  
  
"Uh... sort of."  
  
"Sort of? Sort of, well can you or can't you?"  
  
"Yes, I can, just not very well."  
  
"Then put on the skates. Granger, can you skate, swim?"  
  
"Yes, sir, I can."  
  
"Good, teach Potter how to skate."  
  
The duo had given up trying to figure out Knightly lessons, they just went along with them now, and they guessed he wanted to give them a break from trying to kill each other, in the name of learning.  
  
CRACK. "Potter, try not to crack the ice, you don't want to fall through, and have to swim as well," he cracked a joke.  
  
Well many, many falls later the class period ended, Harry finally seemed to get skating at the very end.  
  
"Take off your skates and get inside before, I make you swim as well!"  
  
As fast as they could they got back into there regular boots, a requirement it seemed for this class and winter.  
  
"Well, wasn't that fun, Harry?" Hermione asked when they got back from the dorm.  
  
"Agh, are you kidding, I spent more time on the ice then I did standing up!"  
  
"Lucky it's Friday!"  
  
"Yeah, he always tries to kill us Friday's doesn't he?"  
  
"Guess he wants to give us a few days to recuperate," she joked.  
  
"I'll need it! I think my entire backside is a bruise! I'm going to go sleep."  
  
"You still have homework."  
  
"I'll do it later, you know you can count on me, I'll be ready by patrol, in pain but ready."  
  
"Want a numbing charm?"  
  
"No, I've felt worse, haven't I?"  
  
"I'd think so."  
  
Harry went into his room, and scratched the idea of sleeping as soon as he laid down, he decided instead on a bath, 'yeah that'll help, plus I'll be warm.'  
  
He ran himself a bath in the small swimming pool size tub.  
  
A while later, "Ahh, Hermione!"  
  
"Ope, sorry, didn't realize you were in here."  
  
"Agh, you might want to get out, I'm not clothed!"  
  
"Harry, you have like two feet of bubbles covering you, how's your back?"  
  
"A great wreck."  
  
She came up and sat on the edge, dangling her feet, and started to rub his shoulders.  
  
Closer... closer....  
  
Clearing of a throat, and they sprang away from each other.  
  
"Hi guys!" Ron grinned, some menace glinting in his eye.  
  
"Hi Ron," they replied in unison.  
  
"How's it been?" 'More like what in the world are you doing?' were his thoughts.  
  
"Tiring, defense today."  
  
"More like painful!" Harry added.  
  
"Yeah, for you who can't skate," she joked.  
  
"Ha, ha, not like there was anybody who cared if I learned anything growing up."  
  
"Sorry, Harry."  
  
"You didn't mean it."  
  
"Hey, you do realize I'm still here," Ron jumped in, with that I know something you don't look again.  
  
"Sorry, I think we should get out of here, so Harry can get dressed, Ron."  
  
"Hey are those Harry's?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Boxers."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why do you have his?"  
  
"Needed a pair of shorts before."  
  
"Okay." Really, are they hiding something? No there not that good of actors. There oblivious.  
  
"Ron, Ron."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Uh, your spacing out there Ronnieboy."  
  
"What's up with the stupid nicknames, Harry?"  
  
"Well, the twins are gone, and Ginny's not around at the moment, someone has to continue with the nicknames."  
  
"Wow, have you spent too much time with my family or what?"  
  
"Ud, on't no," he mumbled.  
  
"It's okay, mate, you might as well be my brother and Hermione my sister."  
  
"Really!" they said in unison, neither having siblings of there own.  
  
"Are you serious, Ron?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I be? I know the three of us are inseparable, and we'd do anything for each other."  
  
"That's so true!"  
  
"When did you become so philosophical?"  
  
"Uh, guess I've been spending too much time with Donna."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My girlfriend."  
  
"What happened to... uh, what was the last ones name, Harry?"  
  
"Uh... Sandy, Mandy, Candy, Lisa?"  
  
"Yeah, that was it."  
  
"When'd you break up?"  
  
"Oh, day we got back from break."  
  
"Ron that was Monday!"  
  
"Well, she's dating Corner, why can't I date again, too?"  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Why do all these girls like Corner?" Harry asked. Ginny, Cho. Lisa.  
  
"I don't get it either, and I'm a girl!"  
  
"Uh... no idea," Ron added, "Maybe it's because he once dated a Weasley!"  
  
That sent the other two into side splitting laughter.  
  
The next Friday afternoon. "You both know how to fly, don't you?" Professor Knightly asked as they approached the Quidditich Pitch.  
  
"Yeah," was Harry's confident response.  
  
"Uh..." was Hermione's, uh... response.  
  
"Have you ever flown, Granger?"  
  
"Yes, first year, flying lessons, sort of, on a Hippogriff, third year, on a few airplanes."  
  
"So, can you or can't you fly a broomstick?"  
  
"Uh."  
  
"Potter, it's your turn to teach."  
  
"Alright Sir." As he grasped the broomsticks, the professor held out.  
  
"Ready Hermione?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be."  
  
"Then let's go, here." She took the broom.  
  
"Come on," he spoke as he mounted and she followed suit.  
  
Two minutes later, smash, right into the snow covered pitch.  
  
"Hermione, how about we try another technique?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Get on my broom."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Would I be asking if I wasn't?"  
  
"Guess not."  
  
He flew around till she seemed comfortable, loosened her grip and actually opened her eyes.  
  
"Are you ready to try on your own?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
She did it, not the steadiest, but well enough. "Alright, you know class ended a half hour ago, we're done, you can head on in," Knightly finally let them know.  
  
January passed, as did February, now it was March.  
  
One day in Mid-March, "Mr. Potter."  
  
"Yes, Professor McGonagall?"  
  
"Come with me, please," she led him to the room adjoining the great hall, yes, the one he had to go into when his name came out of the Goblet of Fire.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore?" he asked when he got in.  
  
"Harry, I have some bad news."  
  
"What is it sir, is it Remus?"  
  
"No, Harry, Remus is quite alright, I'm sorry, but you're Aunt Petunia has passed away."  
  
"What! How?"  
  
"She died in a car crash." The only thing that triggered in Harry was the irony of that sentence that is the excuse that is how he had been told his parents had died.  
  
"You're pulling my leg."  
  
"No, I'm sorry, but I'm not, the funeral is tomorrow afternoon, if you'd like to attend."  
  
He nodded. "Come to my office after lunch tomorrow, and I'll give you a portkey to the funeral.  
  
He nodded once more, before exiting, 'That's unbelievable, Aunt Petunia died in a car crash! What about Uncle Vernon and Dudley? I know they despise me, but why? Why has this happened, he mused as he wandered to Independent Defense.  
  
"Potter, we will continue today, with the demonstrations of the spells used in your paper. Today, to start with the shielding charm and.... the killing curse."  
  
"Protego." A barrier formed in front of him.  
  
"Very nice, now the killing curse."  
  
He just stared at the Professor. After about ten minutes of that Knightly finally said, "Are you just going to stand there and stare at me all say or try the curse?"  
  
"On what sir, why do I have to be the one to kill?"  
  
"Fine, the Patronus Charm."  
  
"Expecto Patronum," and a white stag flew out of his wand.  
  
"A Corpeal Patronus, amazing! How long have you been able to conjure one?"  
  
"Since third year."  
  
"Who taught you?"  
  
"Remus, Remus Lupin, our third year Defense Professor."  
  
"Amazing, horrible such a brilliant Professor isn't allowed to teach, because of some idiots prejudices."  
  
The bell rang, "Well, off to your next class, Potter."  
  
Harry still in his daze went off.  
  
The next day, after Harry finished eating he got up and started out,  
  
Ron and Hermione went after him, "Harry."  
  
"Harry, where are you going?"  
  
"My Aunt's funeral."  
  
"One of the Dursley's died?"  
  
"Yeah, Aunt Petunia, my mum's sister."  
  
"I'm sorry Harry."  
  
"Don't be, they never cared about me, they gave me shelter and scraps, and that's all."  
  
"Have fun, mate!"  
  
Harry gave him an odd look and continued on his way to Dumbledore's office, taking the Portkey from the Professor, and off he went to, ending behind a church.  
  
He walked to the front and went inside, there stood Vernon and Dudley.  
  
"What are you doing here, boy?" His Uncle Vernon greeted.  
  
"I came because she was my Aunt; you did give me shelter, why shouldn't I come? So you can complain the retched little mongrel didn't come to one of his remaining relatives' funerals?"  
  
"You, You," Vernon sputtered, "You just stay out of the way boy!"  
  
"I intend to. Dudley, I'm sorry for the loss of your mother," and he continued on to sit in one of the back pews.  
  
It was a closed casket.  
  
The funeral lasted about an hour, and then everyone drove on to the cemetery, no one offering Harry a ride.  
  
So, he walked, he walked to his Aunt's grave. Bearing a simple tombstone stating her name, and the years of her life.  
  
It started to get dark. "Does everyone who associates with me die?" He asked no one.  
  
"It certainly seems that way, doesn't it," an eerily familiar voice answered.  
  
"YOU!"  
  
"Me! Yes, I caused her Death, or my Deatheaters did," evil cackling.  
  
"Voldemort! What would you accomplish in killing someone I hated and hated me!"  
  
"Only to get you away from the old fool. Of course you would come to the funeral of your mother's sister, why would you not? You wouldn't have a reason to come to the muggle slobs, but your Aunt, you indeed came, and right into my awaiting hands."  
  
"Our wands our useless against each other, Voldemort, you should remember that, I do."  
  
"Oh, I am more then prepared, you half-blood scum."  
  
"Are you talking about me or yourself?"  
  
"Shut up you."  
  
"Why, oooo the big bad Voldie's gonna get me now!"  
  
"I can, then the Old Fool, and those Muggle Loving Weasel's, and the Werewolf and the Great half blooded oaf, and the Mudblood."  
  
"You'll NEVER TOUCH THEM."  
  
"Ah, am I making you angry? Am I getting at you, Potter?"  
  
"Why would I let a pool of slime get to me?"  
  
"Oh, so you want to fight, boy?"  
  
"I thought you already realized we can't duel."  
  
"No, I remembered, we will finish this the muggle way."  
  
"So, you're going back on your twisted beliefs, using muggle tactics now, Riddle?"  
  
"How dare you call me by my muggle father's name!" And he charged at Harry, who dodged out of the way and placed a knee in his gut.  
  
"Argh!" And he charged Harry again, slamming his fist into his cheekbone, fracturing it and breaking his own hand. Harry took advantage of his opponent's momentary daze, slamming a fist, shattering the Dark Lord's snake like nose. Voldemort responded with a kick in the shin, leaving Harry hopping on one foot, and swinging wildly. Voldemort grabs his leg and cracks it forward, breaking it, but Harry brought himself down on top, and with a well placed punch to the temple knocks his enemy out.  
  
"You never insult my friends, my family." He whips out his wand, the anger and love for his 'family' coursing through him, "AVADRA KEDAVRA! SOULIO EXPELIO DESTROYIO" In a flash of green, then blue light the dark lord was finished!  
  
He tries to stand, "Ahh!" Then he uses a quick splint spell and picks up a rock, "Portus Albus Dumbledore." And he and Voldemort were whisked to the Hogwarts Great Hall, and Albus Dumbledore, landing in front of the teachers table.  
  
He stands unsteadily, plucks the wand from the lifeless body of Tom Riddle, snaps it in two, and faces Dumbledore, "The Prophecy is complete." Dropping the pieces of wand as he says this turns and proceeds to walk out of the hall. Hermione and Ron racing in his wake.  
  
Ron and Hermione caught up with Harry on the stairs, which slowed him and the splinted leg he'd been dragging along down. "Harry, you did it, mate!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Are you okay, Harry?" Hermione questioned.  
  
He just kept walking seemingly ignoring them, till they reached the Head Dorm portrait hole, "Hey, they finally switched your portrait, huh?" Ron asked the other two.  
  
"I guess," Hermione replied.  
  
"They've got to be joking!" Harry roared, whipping out his wand and pronouncing a simple burning spell, "Enflamio!"  
  
"Mate, why'd you set the portrait aflame?"  
  
"It's him. Tom Riddle or Lord Voldemort. Freedom or Death."  
  
The destroyed portrait swung open, Harry dragged himself inside and collapsed on the sofa. "Harry, shouldn't you be going to the hospital wing?"  
  
"Not yet, you'll see." Dumbledore entered. "On cue, Professor. Did you dispose of the monster?"  
  
"Tom is now in the hospital wing."  
  
"He had her murdered! It was no car accident; it was a trap, to lure me in!"  
  
"Yes, yes, indeed it was, because at the same time, the Deatheaters attacked Grimmauld Place, the Order and Aurors stopped them, capturing, killing, or dying to help our cause."  
  
"Is Remus alright?"  
  
"Yes, yes, he is recuperating in St. Mungo's  
  
"What about Tonks, Moody, Shaklebolt?"  
  
"Dad, Mum, Bill, Fred, George?"  
  
"There all made it injured some are, yes, but they will recover. We hope. We had the advantage of numbers, tonight, and this war, it seems, has concluded."  
  
There we have chapter 5 yay! Review please thanks Kendra, Blue and Yellow Soccer Player, my beta. Thanks for the reviews, hope you all liked this chapter, not exactly sure what to do next.. 


	6. 6

OH, WHAT WILL THE NEW YEAR BRING?-Chapter Six  
  
Professor Dumbledore released statements to the media the next day. Announcing to the Wizarding World that Tom Marvalo Riddle, better known as the infamous Lord Voldemort was at long last no more, defeated by none other then 'The Boy Who Lived,' Harry Potter. Nothing about the defeat, how or where it happened was released, though Muggle's near Surrey did report, massive light works, the night of the defeat.   
  
Per Dumbledore's orders, Harry was kept in the Head Dorms, rather then the circus of the hospital wing. Plus, it was quite obvious Harry wanted nothing to do with Tom Riddle, his body or otherwise, he wanted to be as far away as possible from the Dark Lord, so Madam Pomfrey, forced Harry to stay in bed in his dorm, to recuperate from his injuries: A broken right leg, fractured left shin, fractured right cheekbone, and numerous scrapes, scratches and bruises.   
  
"How long do I have to stay in bed, Madam?"   
  
"Until you are well, Mr. Potter," she replied sternly.  
  
"But I can walk around now, I'm mobile now, why can't I leave my dorm? When can I? Are the papers and ministry still harassing Professor Dumbledore out there?"   
  
"Mr. Potter, just rest young man, you just need to rest!"   
  
Harry just scowled as she forced some potion or other down his throat, then left.   
  
She left Harry to go back to reading his Transfiguration text, and Hermione's painstakingly done notes, from the last lesson.   
  
"Ahh. When will they let me out of here? It's been a month, I can walk again, I can do whatever I need to, why can't they just let me go to classes? At least I've had defense, practical stuff, dueling in the dorm, how did Knightly get that approved, oh and his lectures, I wonder what he's planning, it seems like he's going to send us on something." He was interrupted.   
  
"Are you going spare, Ickle Harrykins? Stuck in the dorm for far too long have you?"   
  
"FRED! GEORGE! What are you doing here?"   
  
"Come to save you from talking to yourself!"   
  
"Keep you busy we are!"   
  
"Why didn't you come weeks ago?"   
  
"Finally got clearance, from our former oh so wonderful headmaster and the oh so stern head of house."   
  
"That's great! What have you brought to entertain oh so bored me?" Harry jokiinglyy replied.  
  
"Oh, haven't you ever heard of Quidditich in a can?"   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Open this," and George handed over a can.  
  
Harry pulled the tab and out sprang a Quidditich Pitch, with stands and the whole shabang!   
  
"What now?" Harry asked staring at the players in drab gray uniforms.   
  
"Pick a match, in the can should be a list of them."   
  
"Whoa, our cup winning match from 93' is on here! How? Who created this?"   
  
"We did! This dear Seeker is the prototype, we have now mass produced them, they'll be on sale to the public in June, and you have here in front of you a sneak peek. We have all of the Hogwarts matches since our coming to Hogwarts, the 94'World Cup, and are working on putting in many, many more, this only has a few, unlike the one that will be for sale to the public, it my friend, will have so much more!"   
  
"This is brilliant! Have you shown Ron, yet?" Harry asked as he watched Oliver make a save, Fred or was it George pelt someone with a bludger and Katie score.   
  
"No, we have not shown him yet, but as you know, his birthday last month, we've made a special one of these for him, every single Cannons match, ever! Can we leave it here for him?"   
  
"WOW! He'll LOVE THAT! Yes, you can. Oh amazing!" as he watched himself catch the snitch.   
  
"Well, we've been here long enough; don't want to leave the shop in the care of Tonks and Remus for too long."   
  
"Alright, Thanks, this is bloody fantastic!"   
  
About an hour later,"Harry, here's a note from McGonagall, where did that come from? What is it?" Hermione asked when she entered Harry's room, who was watching Ireland versus Bulgaria.   
  
"Quidditich in a can. Fred and George brought it by, Thanks." as he took the note.   
  
And he read it.   
  
"FINALLY!" He jumped up and started doing a little dance, even going so far as hugging Hermione.   
  
"What? What is it?"   
  
"I can go back to attending classes, and being a regular student again, Monday!"   
  
"That's great. You know the week after next is break, right?"   
  
"Yeah, so?"   
  
"We have a project for Defense, then."   
  
"Has he hinted at what it'll be yet?"  
  
"No, but as you know he's been going on about it for ages!"   
  
"I know, I just hope he doesn't try to kill us."   
  
"Yeah, you've had enough of that lately."   
  
"Oh, don't remind me."   
  
"Sorry, I'll try not to."   
  
"Thanks."   
  
"BLOODY HELL!" Ron had of course entered. "Harry, what is that? Is that the94' World Cup!?"   
  
"It is Ron. Here." He handed over the package from Fred and George.   
  
"What's this?"   
  
"Your Birthday present from Fred and George." He ripped open the packaging.  
  
"Quidditich in a can? Is that what that is, Harry?" He asked gesturing to the match playing out on Harry's bed.   
  
"Yep, there new invention."   
  
"Is it out to the public yet?"  
  
"No, not till June."   
  
"Do they show one match? Or more then one?"   
  
"Mine shows Hogwarts matches, and a few others."   
  
"Do you know what mine does?"  
  
"Chudley."   
  
"REALLY!"   
  
"Yes."  
  
"Bye," and he was off, presumably to watch Cannon's matches.  
  
"Obsessive is he?"   
  
"I don't think it was such a good idea giving him that, N.E.W.T's are coming, I doubt he'll get a lick of studying done now."   
  
Hermione stared at him, then asked,"Okay what have you done with Harry Potter? Where are you hiding him?"   
  
Harry just laughed.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Maybe I've spent to much time with you O So Obsessive Studying One."   
  
"Hey!"   
  
"And I'm glad I'll pass all of my N.E.W.T's because of it!" He smiled.   
  
"Well thank you."   
  
"No, thank you!"   
  
"Harry, Shut up!"   
  
"Well, then you keep talking."   
  
"And what shall I talk about?"   
  
"Anything."   
  
"In 1762, the Goblin's overtook the ministry demanding equality......." Half an hour later...  
  
"Krum's caught the Snitch."   
  
"Harry! Did you pay attention to a word I said?"   
  
"Yes, in 1762, the Golins took over the ministry, wanting equality, in turn, there reign and control of Gringott's expanded."   
  
"Oh my god, you were actually listening to me, what a surprise!"   
  
"Why thank you and I usually do, unless I'm asleep, do you talk to me when I'm asleep?"   
  
"Harry, are you going spare?"   
  
"I just may be; you're the second, oh third person to ask me that today."   
  
"I think you've been cooped in this room much too long, want to go for a fly?"   
  
"Are my ears deceiving me? Is The Hermione Granger wanting to fly a broomstick?"   
  
"Yes," she said through gritted teeth, "But that's only because I don't want to fail Defense."   
  
"You can fly just fine, better then the ferret."   
  
"Are you kidding?"   
  
"Nope, and he's on his house Quidditich team."   
  
"Okay then, let's go," she said through laughter.   
  
The week before 'break' passed, it's now Friday, the usual afternoon of Defense class, or so they think.....  
  
"Potter, Granger, take these," he handed both of them a backpack, with a sleeping bag attached.   
  
Both just stared at him, 'What in the world are you going to do to us?' the big question on there minds.   
  
"Okay, I want you both back here, in o say, twenty minutes, ready to go."   
  
"Ready to go where, sir?" Hermione dared to ask.   
  
"On your big assignment, what you've been working toward all year," he answered cryptically.   
  
"Any suggestions of what to wear?"   
  
"Your boots, many layers, t-shirt, long sleeve shirt, a jacket, maybe some shorts, long johns, jeans, maybe a hat, not sure what it'll be like when you get there, so be prepared."   
  
"Alright sir..." and off they were, back in twenty minutes ready to go!  
  
"Here's your portkey, good luck, an owl will bring a new one, Wednesday, to bring you back." The portkey is a compass, they grab on, with the packs on there backs, off to where ever it is there being sent. 


	7. 7

OH, WHAT WILL THE NEW YEAR BRING? Chapter Seven  
  
They arrived in darkness. "Hermione, you still there?" Harry asked feeling around him.   
  
"Hey Harry, you just hit me."   
  
"Sorry," as he moved his hand around.   
  
"Do you really want your finger up my nose?"   
  
"No, sorry," Harry replied giggling.  
  
"Can you see anything?"   
  
"No," Crunch! "Uh, oh, there goes my glasses."   
  
"Crud, oh, Lumos." Nothing happened. "Harry, my wands not working, try yours."   
  
"Lumos." Nothing... "Uh, accio glasses," nothing.   
  
"Well, obviously, where ever they've sent us, we can't use magic."   
  
"Obviously, can you feel the pieces of my glasses?"   
  
There both on there hands and knees, feeling there way in darkness, for Harry's glasses. The moon appeared between clouds. "Here they are! But there kind off bent out of shape, Harry."   
  
"Well, I need to see...." he put them on, "Well, sort of, the lens in cracked."   
  
"Dang."   
  
"That's for sure."   
  
"I wonder what's in these packs, maybe some matches or something."   
  
"I've never been camping, have you?" Harry asked.   
  
"Yeah, when I was a little kid. Should we just unroll the sleeping bags and look in the daylight?"   
  
"Great idea! But I'm wide awake!"   
  
"So am I! Why'd they send us to someplace dark, in the middle of our day?"   
  
"Do we have enough moonlight to dig through the packs?" Harry asked, and just then, the moon went back behind the clouds.   
  
"Not anymore," she felt inside her pack. "There's a tarp in mine, we can lie on that."   
  
"Sure."   
  
After awhile they eventually fell asleep, guess it was lucky they had the late night patrol, the previous night.   
  
They awoke at sun up, around flourish. "Harry, any idea what time it is?"   
  
"Yeah," glancing at his watch, "Four-fifteen."   
  
"Agh, too early."   
  
"I know," he moaned as well.   
  
"Shall we see what's in our packs, now that its daylight, and we're awake," she said with a yawn.   
  
"Yeah," he replied.   
  
Five minutes later.   
  
"Harry, what'd you find?"   
  
"Uh, blanket, rope, a pan, a knife, some water purifying tablets, a bowl, a plate, some utensils, and a hammer."   
  
"I got, stakes, a pot, some utensils, a bowl and plate, more water purifying tablets, a wooden spoon, the tarp, another smaller tarp, and duck tape."   
  
"Duck tape? Why would we need duck tape?"   
  
"I don't have the foggiest idea!"   
  
"That's a first!"   
  
"Hey!"   
  
"But I'm sure something will come to mind," he smirked.   
  
"It looks like it's going to rain! We need to make some sort of shelter."   
  
"Okay, let's then."   
  
"Not here, too low, oh, oh and we need some long sticks."   
  
"Got it, sticks," he went off into the brush and eventually came back with two reasonable sized, branches.  
  
"Did you pull those off a tree?"   
  
"It was falling over!"   
  
"Alright fine, let's go build this thing before it rains, up there, see where I put the stuff?"   
  
"Yep, let's get this done."   
  
"Harry, have you ever been camping?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Have you ever set up a tent?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Good, okay, here's what I want to do. We hammer those to branches about oh five feet, no six feet apart, no don't do that, I've got a better idea!"   
  
"What?" Harry asked in the middle of getting started.   
  
"These trees, we can use them, okay... where's the rope?"   
  
"On your shoulder."   
  
"Oh right. Okay, we tie it between the trees," they proceeded in doing just that.   
  
"Now, what? Oh, I know now, we hang the big tarp over that!"   
  
"Exactly!" Harry staked the front part, or what they were going to use as the front, while Hermione staked the sides.   
  
"What about the other end, Hermione?"   
  
"The flaps, we'll um... bring them together against the tree!"   
  
"But... but how will we get them to stay together?"   
  
"Duck tape!"   
  
"Right!"   
  
"Harry?"   
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Will you get some firewood?"   
  
"Of course."   
  
While he was gone she cut a part of the other tarp and put in a floor, duck taping it to the all ready up parts, to prevent leakage. Also she brought all of there things inside, laying out the sleeping bags to sit on, and rolling up the blanket, putting it in the corner.   
  
It had just begun to rain, when Harry got back with the wood, putting it near the other tree (The other one holding up the tent, maybe 15, 20 feet away).   
  
"Harry." she called.   
  
"What?"   
  
She ran out to him, "Let's put this (A piece of tarp) over the wood."   
  
"Good idea!" They covered the wood and ran back to the shelter, just as it was really starting to pour.   
  
"Should we put the pot out for fresh water?" Harry asked.   
  
"Great idea, didn't even think about that... or food."   
  
"Hermione, what's this piece of metal and rock for?" He pulled it out of his jeans pocket," it was in my pack."  
  
"Flint and steel!" She cheered, as he looked on clueless. "We can start a fire with it, though I doubt today, by the looks of it."   
  
"Yeah, it'll be a dreary one." (You have to remember it's no later then say nine in the morning)  
  
"They didn't give us any food, did they?"   
  
"Hermione, no, they didn't."   
  
"At least we have water."   
  
"For sure, wait," he had been wondering why his jacket was so heavy; he dug through his pockets, and pulled out... Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Bott's Beans, Peppermint Humbugs, Honeydukes Chocolate, and more...  
  
"Harry! A stash! Great thinking!"   
  
"Honestly, I had no idea, till now that that was even there, must be from the last Hogsmeade weekend."   
  
"That was in February, oh well, are you going to share?"   
  
"Now, why in the world would you think me......? Wouldn't? I mean we're desperate!"  
  
She just smiled.   
  
After savoring a Chocolate Frog each, for breakfast and filling up there water bottles with rainwater, they realized they should construct some sort of door.   
  
"It's getting cold in here."   
  
"Do we have any tarp left?"   
  
"Yes, a bit," Hermione answered.   
  
"Tape?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"What if we tape the piece of tarp up as a door?"   
  
"That would work! We can cut it down the middle, and use a bit of rope to keep it closed!"   
  
"Excellent! Where's the tarp and things?"   
  
"In my pack." They got to work, taping up the tarp, cutting a line down the center and another two sets of holes, one in the middle the other near the bottom, to fasten it closed with rope and paper clips (Which will be explained in just a little while).   
  
"Now, what are we going to do?"   
  
"Uh..."   
  
"Maybe if we empty out our pockets, it'll give us an idea? We've got to have something interesting."   
  
Harry emptied out his pockets, "Ron! Ron! Ron!"   
  
"What about him?"   
  
"He must have borrowed my jacket, or something! Hmm... maybe last year, my pockets are full of Frog cards, cannons cards, and oh that's definitely from last summer, pencils, pens, scraps of paper, erasers, paper clips, rubber bands and licorice."   
  
"Why? Wait, should I even ask?"   
  
"Sure, if you like."   
  
"Why then?"   
  
"Cause when I was bored last summer, I'd carve stuff out of erasers, make things out of paper clips, and even sketched some."   
  
"You know, I could have sent you a jigsaw puzzle."   
  
"That would have been great, I did all the ones left in my room from Dudley, never even opened most them, they covered the floor by the end of the summer."   
  
"Really? So do you like puzzles?"   
  
"Yeah, they really help you take your mind off of things; you just concentrate on the task at hand. Now, what's in your pockets?"   
  
"Hmm... Parchment, quills, a few bottles of ink, oh here's a pack of tooth flossing string mints, put those in the food stash will you?" He nodded. "A ball of wrapping paper with... nail polish inside."   
  
He interrupted her, "Why do you have nail polish?"   
  
"Lavender and Parvati gave it to me."   
  
"Ahh, understandable, the cosmetic obsessed ones."   
  
She chuckled at that, "A handkerchief, a button, some string, and some coins, muggle and Wizarding, hey these ones are from the states, ex- Presidents on them, the little copper one has Abraham Lincoln, on it I think, then the small silver one has Franklin Roosevelt, on it." She was interrupted.   
  
"Hey wasn't he president of America during World War II? Yeah, because he and Churchill and Stalin met up a few times to meet about the war, fighting the Nazis and such."   
  
"Wow, Harry? How'd you know all that?"   
  
"Dudley has a lot of books thrown away in my room, read those too."   
  
"Then the medium silver one has Thomas Jefferson on it, and the big one has George Washington on it, and this huge one, a half-dollar, I believe, yeah it say's it there has John F. Kennedy on it, my cousin gave these to me."   
  
"Wasn't he shot in Texas?"   
  
"Yeah, you know what Ron told me?"   
  
"What?"   
  
"That Trelawnry predicted that some moron who lives in Texas will soon in the not to distant future have control of the states."   
  
"Really, think it's true?"   
  
"I hope not, that doesn't sound like a good person."   
  
"I know, can I paint your nails?"   
  
"What?"   
  
"Can I paint your fingernails?"   
  
"Uh........ How about we paint yours?"   
  
"Only if I get to paint yours."   
  
"Fine, my toes only, maybe."   
  
"Alright Harry, who's first?"   
  
"You, yes you." "Fine!"   
  
The day passed by,"It's freezing in here!"   
  
"I know, I didn't want to complain though."   
  
"Hey!"   
  
"What?"   
  
"Our sleeping bags!"   
  
"Yes, what about them."   
  
"They'll connect, our combined body heat, that'll make it warmer, should we connect the bags?"   
  
"By any means to keep us from freezing to death, I'm all for."   
  
The next three days, passed in rain, our duo was stuck in that bloody tent, or three bloody days, or step outside and get drenched. Wednesday arrived, a beautiful rainless, cloudless morning!   
  
"What time are we supposed to take the portkey out of here?"   
  
"Whenever the owl drops it off I think."   
  
"Yeah, that was what Professor Knightly said."   
  
"What time is it, Harry?"   
  
"Uhm.. Ten."   
  
"Should we start dismantling our wonderful shelter?"   
  
"Yeah, don't fancy going someplace else without it."   
  
"Neither do I."   
  
They carefully took apart there 'tent,' having no idea where they'll end up next, the wilderness, once more, or Hogwarts.   
  
On the dot, a barn owl dropped them a portkey and they were once more whisked away.....  
  
Till next time... 


	8. 8 sorry for the wait and shortness

The Portkey brought them back to Hogwarts, and the rest of the year breezed by, the Quidditich Finale was played and won by Gryfindors, 280-100, Harry, as perhaps usual caught the Snitch. The Nastily Exhausting Wizarding tests, or N.E.W.T's were taken, over the course of the last week of April, and the majority of May, yes long drawn out multi-testing exams, only took three weeks, leaving them three weeks of school after the tests. It's now a week before the end of there years at Hogwarts.   
  
~Breakfast in the Great Hall~ a multitude of Owls swarm down on the Seventh Years, there N.E.W.T results are in.   
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron and the rest of the seventh year Gryfindors sit there and just stare at the official envelopes, wondering if this will be there dooms day or a day of joy, and who will be the brave soul to open their envelope first.   
  
"So, which one of you is going to open your envelope first?" Colin Creevy asked.   
  
"Why don't you open yours, Hermione?" Asked Ginny, "You have nothing to worry about."   
  
Ron dropped his head to the table.   
  
Harry sat in a trance staring at his envelope's seal.   
  
"Okay," Hermione answered,"Here Harry, if you open mine, I'll open yours," Ron started to bang his head on the table.   
  
"Alright," Ron stopped, and lifted his head to watch, as did all of the other Gryfindors, all staring as the Head Girl and Boy opened each others envelopes, and pulled out the enclosed papers.   
  
Both gasped. "Hermione, you've achieved the impossible, perfect score all the way down."   
  
Her jaw dropped, "All O's and E's, Harry."   
  
"You're joking, even in Potions?" He asked shocked, the rest of the table resumed there daily business.   
  
"An Outstanding."   
  
"Not a chance!" She handed him his scores, as he handed back hers.   
  
"Unbelievable!"   
  
"Ron, are you okay?" asked Ginny as her brother sat in a trance staring at his scores.   
  
"How'd you do?" Harry asked.   
  
"Alright."   
  
"How'd you do, Ron?" Hermione asked, the previous question, once more.   
  
"One outstanding, three exceeds expectations, two acceptable."   
  
"What'd you get the O in?"   
  
He muttered something incomprehensible. "What was that, Ron?"   
  
"Divination."   
  
"Are you serious?"   
  
"He is not Sirius!" Harry burst out.   
  
"Harry, calm down, it'll be okay, we know who he is, and he is S-E-R-I-O-U- S, look!"   
  
"How in the world, Ron?"   
  
"I don't know, this is horrible!" And an Owl swooped in dropping an orange letter to Ron.   
  
"What's this?" He asked.   
  
"Open, let's find out," Harry urged.   
  
Ron opened the envelope, and read the enclosed letter, "Oh MERLIN! This is the best day of my life!"   
  
"Why? What is it, Ron?"   
  
"Chudley, they want me! ME!"   
  
"They want you for what, Ron?"   
  
"Reserve Keeper!"   
  
"Let me see that," Ginny demanded. She read it, "Bloody Hell, they do want him!"   
  
Ron sat in a trance, staring at his letter; N.E.W.T's lying forgotten beside to him.  
  
"RON," they called loudly.   
  
"RROOONNN," half the table now, called.   
  
"Wha... What?"   
  
"Aren't you going to respond? Let them know you accept there offer or whatever?"   
  
"Yes, they want ME to come out to the compound after graduation, negotiate terms, and such!"   
  
"That's bloody fantastic, you better write home to Mum and Dad as well."   
  
"I will, I will!" And off he went.   
  
"Think he'll remember he still has class?" Harry asked Hermione.   
  
"I doubt it, but I doubt any teachers will mind either."   
  
"Hermione?"   
  
"What?"   
  
"Did you really just say that? Hermione Granger shrugging off class!"   
  
"Yes Harry, indeed I did, we're out of here next week, we're gone, and where will we be? All of us, where will we all be?" Asking in general.   
  
"I'm going to the Diagon University of Magic-London," Harry, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Lavender and Parvati all replied.   
  
"So am I! I thought you were going to be an Auror, Harry?"   
  
"I was, till my task was completed."   
  
"You're not going pro?" Asked someone else.   
  
"No."   
  
"Where are you guys living?" Dean asked in general.   
  
"Lav and I are renting a flat close to campus," Parvati answered.   
  
"I don't know," Neville answered.   
  
"Why don't you move in with us, Neville?" Harry asked. "I've already arranged for an apartment for Ron, Hermione and I, why don't you move in as well?"   
  
"Could I really?"   
  
"Any problems, Hermione?"   
  
"None that I can see, we can split the eight hundred pounds a month four ways then."   
  
"Alright then, the four of us will go sign that lease after graduation then."   
  
"What are you going to study, Neville?"   
  
"Herbology."   
  
"So, we've got a Herbology major, a quidditich player, and Harry, what are you going to study?"   
  
"Undecided."   
  
"So am I."   
  
~~~~~~  
  
Now here are the NEWT results for Harry and Ron:  
  
Harry-  
  
-Defense against the Dark Arts-O --Suppelemental test for being in advanced class-O -Transfiguration-O -Charms-EE -Potions-O -Herbology-EE -Care of Magical Creatures-O  
  
Ron-  
  
-Defense Against the Dark Arts-EE -Care of Magical Creatures-EE -Divination-O -Charms-EE -Herbology-A -Muggle Studies-A  
  
And Hermione of course got all Outstanding. 


	9. 9

Chapter Nine  
  
Hogwarts ended and Harry drifted for a month, staying wherever he was welcome, a few days with Neville (Before his Grandmother went spare and made him leave), a few weeks at the Burrow, and presently at Hermione's, waiting for the call, that they have indeed gotten the flat, can come over and sign the lease, and then move on in.   
  
A few days later, the first of July, Harry and Hermione finally got that call, could they come over that afternoon? Of course, and off the two went to round up Neville and Ron, now an Official Chudley Cannon!   
  
They could move in the next day! So the whole lot of them rounded up there things, making sure they were set to move in.   
  
July 2nd, They get the keys from the landlord and start the move, first apparating there things to Hermione's parents garage, or at least that's what Ron and Neville did, and then the four packed there things into moving truck and Hermione drove them over, being the only one with a driver's license. They brought up a few things, and toured there new flat, figuring out whom would be in which room, they decided Harry and Ron would be in the large bedroom, while Neville and Hermione would take the two smaller ones. They found a nice little kitchen equipped with a refrigerator and electric (eklectic, as Ron called it) stove, a quite large living room, and a bathroom. Also there was a balcony, with sliding glass doors off of the living area, the entire apartment, except the bathroom and kitchen area had wooden floors.   
  
Harry brought up his trunk and Hedwig's cage and that was it for his moving. They only had to carry there things up two flights of stairs before they could magic it the rest of the way, the first two floors being occupied by Muggles, and the upper two occupied by witches and wizards, including numerous Diagon University Students, mostly upper classmen and masters degree level students.   
  
It took all of the daylight hours to move in, that with an hour lunch break and numerous breaks on the side.   
  
After that Hermione returned the truck to her parents' house, who would return it the next day and she apparated to there new flat, time to sort through the boxes and odds and ends.   
  
"Who brought this uh..." Harry opened the box to look, "Kitchen stuff?"   
  
"I did, put it in the kitchen you git!"   
  
"Righto."   
  
By the next morning they were all exhausted, but finished putting the boxes in there rightful rooms.   
  
They had a bit of furniture, an old couch from Hermione, a couple of ancient armchairs from the burrow, and an old set of kitchen table and chairs from Neville.   
  
They all conked out at around six in the morning, Harry on the old couch, with a robe over him.   
  
Around noon, Hermione wakes, to find Harry on the couch. "Harry..... Harry," she called.   
  
"Waz tha matta?" He popped up.   
  
"Don't you have a bed?"   
  
"No, a trunk, and cage."   
  
"Shall we go shopping?"   
  
"Where?"   
  
"A furniture store?"  
  
"That would help wouldn't it? Plus we probably need some food, you think?"   
  
"What do you think?"   
  
"Yeah," he said with a silly expression.   
  
"You set to go?"   
  
"Yeah, I'm all dressed if that's what your asking."   
  
"You slept in all your clothes, jeans included?"   
  
"Yeah," she gave him a funny look, "I was tired!"   
  
"Understandable, we all were, but...."   
  
"I know, I'm the only one without a bed and I'm the only one who slept in my clothes, I got it."   
  
"Ready to go?"   
  
"I'm dressed aren't I?"   
  
"Shoes, Harry."   
  
"Right, at least I took those off!"   
  
She just laughed at him. "Let's just go, Harry."  
  
"Should we leave a note?"   
  
"We're all adults, but probably," she scribbled a note, and left it on the table.   
  
They entered a muggle furniture store. "Harry, so you need a mattress, bed frame, do you have anywhere to put your clothes?"   
  
"The hall closet?"   
  
"How about a bureau?"   
  
"That would be a good idea, and a night table and lamp and...."   
  
"Slow down there, Harry, let's look around and see what you like, alright?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"I like that one," Harry said pointing at an antique looking bureau.   
  
"Alright, I'll take down the number; we can tell them what you'd like when we're done."   
  
"Great."   
  
Harry picked out a night table, with two large drawers, a bookshelf, and desk set, now onto the mattresses.   
  
"How do I pick out a mattress?"   
  
"Lay on them till you find one you find comfortable."   
  
"Okay."   
  
"What size do you want?"   
  
"Size?"   
  
"Yeah, twin, full, queen, or king." Harry gave her a quizzical look.  
  
"A small one or a huge one, Harry, the smallest one is Twin sized, the little bit bigger one is full sized, the next one up is Queen, and the largest one there is King."   
  
"I .... I'll go for the twin; I am sharing a room with Ron."   
  
"Good choice, pick one out." They started to lie on the mattresses till they found a comfortable one. ..........  
  
"This one is more comfortable then the one I have."   
  
"So is it a good choice?"   
  
"If you think it is."   
  
"I do, now what, we're done right?"   
  
"If we've gotten everything you want?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Then let's go check out."   
  
They paid and the furniture would be delivered at 6, that evening.   
  
"Is that all I need, Hermione?"   
  
"Do you have any bedding?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Then, let's go."   
  
They went to a store that sold, just about everything, and Harry bought: sheets, pillows, pillowcases, a comforter, and a throw. Greens, is the color scheme he bought.   
  
They got home at 5:45, just before the deliverymen, whom they met at the front steps, and showed them up the stairs, bringing Harry's furniture up to there apartment. Ron and Neville opening the door, letting the convoy in.   
  
"Where shall we put this?" asked a deliveryman.   
  
"Just leave it here, we'll get it." They left Harry's things in the entrance way, and living room.   
  
The four moved it all into Harry and Ron's room.   
  
Ron taking up the side of the room closer to the door, Harry getting the side by the window.   
  
July passed, Neville and Harry turned eighteen. Leaving Hermione the youngest in the flat.   
  
Through the month they accumulated all kinds of junk, Wizarding and muggle alike; a stereo system, plants, a kitchen cabinet full of Ramon noodles, since that was the only thing Ron seemed to be able to cook, without a wand or microwave, a microwave, Ron bought another owl, so he wouldn't kill Hedwig, writing, to who the other three don't know, a telephone, which baffled Ron and Neville, a toaster, which Ron loved, a Wizarding wireless, which sent shivers down the spines of Harry and Hermione, growing up in the muggle world, a television, VCR & numerous videos, and hundreds of magnets.   
  
Now, why magnets? Well how else would they leave messages to each other? Or grocery lists and money, each pitching in about fifty a month for groceries.   
  
"Harry?" Ron asked one night in there room.   
  
"Hmm, what Ron?"   
  
"Why do you have so much green? Why is most of your stuff green?" Motioning to his bed.   
  
"I like green...."   
  
"But you're a Gryffindor! Red mate, RED!"   
  
"What if I had been a Slytherin, would you have been my friend, then?"   
  
Ron stared at him in shock.   
  
"Why? Why would you even think that Harry?" Ron yelled.   
  
"Well, I thought of it since our first sorting feast, what if?"   
  
"Why?"   
  
"The Hat."   
  
"What about the Hat?"   
  
"It wanted to put me in Slytherin, said I would have done well in Slytherin."   
  
"SLYTHERIN, IT WANTED TO PUT YOU IN SLYTHERIN! THAT'S BLOODY HORRIFYING!"   
  
Hermione and Neville rushed into see what was the matter; since Ron was yelling.   
  
"What's going on in here?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Ron was obsessing over all of my green things, and I told him..." Ron cut him off.   
  
"THE HAT WANTED TO PUT HIM IN SLYTHERIN!" Ron yelled, gesturing wildly at Harry.   
  
Neville looked on in shock as Hermione went on the say:  
  
"It wanted to put in me Ravenclaw," Hermione stated, "Has he gone off his rocker or is he telling the truth, Harry?"   
  
"The truth, the sorting hat said I could do great things in Slytherin."   
  
"Then how did you end up a Gryffindor, then Harry?" Neville asked.   
  
"I asked it not to be in Slytherin, and you all know the rest, more or less, it's one of the decisions I made which set me apart from Riddle," he snarled the last word........  
  
"Neville it could have been you!"   
  
"What? What are you talking about?"   
  
"You could have been it, it could have been you instead of me, be glad it wasn't you, be glad your not like him!"   
  
"Are you talking about Voldemort, Harry? Harry your nothing like him!" Hermione exclaimed, moving to sit next to Harry on his bed. Neville sitting baffled on Harry's desk chair, Ron on his still confused.   
  
"I am, we were both half-bloods, it's why he picked me, and not you," Harry said looking at the baffled Neville.   
  
"Harry is this something about the," she was cut off.   
  
"The Prophecy, yes," he sneered.   
  
"But I broke it!" Neville exclaimed.   
  
"Dumbledore was there, Dumbledore knew it! He knew it the entire time! He could have told me first year, second year, third... any year, but no he had to wait till after I caused the death of Sirius, he could have told me! Spared us the trip which caused his death!"  
  
"Harry, what does Neville have to do with any of this?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Well, I've fulfilled the prophecy, I can tell you now, 'The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches.... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... And the dark lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the dark lord knows not... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.... The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies.' (HPATOOTP, page 841), that's why Trelawney was hired; she was the one who gave the prophecy. Neville he could have chosen you instead of me, he didn't, because I'm more like him, a half-blood."   
  
The others stared at him in shock.   
  
Ten minutes later, after much mulling over the prophecy, "Why didn't you tell us, Harry?" Hermione demanded.   
  
"I didn't want to worry you," he said looking directly at her.   
  
Which got Ron smiling.   
  
"What if he had chosen me?" Neville got out in a strangled voice.   
  
"Well, there's nothing to worry about anymore is there, no more dark lord, just petty criminals, if it had been you, you would've defeated the bastard! Just like I did!"   
  
"Harry, you could have, should have told us, we would have helped you, supported you, you wouldn't have kept it bottled up for so long, alone with it for so long, whatever you did worried us anyway, Harry, the way you were sixth year, more to normalcy, seventh, but you could have told us!" Hermione said, obviously meaning more me, then us.   
  
"Well, it all makes sense now, why you were the way you were, plus you had the death of.... Sirius Black, your godfather," Neville added.   
  
Ron is still wrapped up in silence. "Ron, are you alright?"   
  
He nodded, tongue tied, too much revealed for him to handle in one night, I guess.   
  
"Anything to add to those to then, Ron?" Harry asked.   
  
"BLOODY HELL!"   
  
"Nice addition."   
  
~~~~~~  
  
Authors Note: Sorry, haven't had one in awhile, been sending em' to my beta then straight to posting. If anyone has any suggestions on college/university, how it should be, for them, drop me a line, my e-mail is: ears91@beethoven.com  
  
I don't start till next fall, being a high school senior. So if anyone can help let me know. Thanks for the reviews, and thanks to my beta, Kendra.   
  
If no one makes any suggestions, oh and classes they could take, I'll probably jump straight to second semester of college, have big plans for then :-) I'll just let you know that Harry is going to study in a foreign country, and that's all I'll let slip :-)   
  
-ears91   
  
Oh, if anyone has AOL Instant messenger, and has suggestions or just for the heck of it, my name there is: screminshout 


	10. 10

September came upon them, and with that came the Quidditich Season, and the start of University, for Harry, Hermione, and Neville. Neville enrolled in practically any course having to do with plants. While Hermione took courses on many of the things she previously studied at Hogwarts, like Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Ancient Runes, and Arithmancy, but she also enrolled in a literature course on muggle novelists, and surprisingly a pottery class. And Harry, well, he took the most unusual things of the three, painting, history, that literature class, potions, archeology, sculpture, and transfiguration. The first thing Hermione asked him, when she saw what he was taking was, "Sure you'll be able to stay awake?" "Very funny, YES, I'll be able to stay awake, Binns isn't teaching it, plus it's more muggle then Wizarding history, so not hundreds of hours of goblin rebellions." She just smiled, in response. "That literature course shall be interesting, don't you agree, Harry?" "That's why I'm taking it, want to broaden my horizons." "Yes, I've never even heard of some of these writers." "Me neither, except for a few," she cut him off. "The British ones?" "Yes, I've heard of most of them." "Good, so you haven't spent half your life in a closet?" "No, I did, and it was a cupboard, not a closet." "Are you being serious?" "Yes, for eleven years I lived in a cupboard, I swear, I'm not lying, use truth serum, if you think I'm lying." "I believe you unfortunately." "Good, we don't need to call Snape." "You think he has a telephone?" "Hmm... that's a good question; we could call him and hang up!" Neville walked in, "Do either of you know where Ron is?" "Not a clue." "No idea. Why?" "He borrowed my dress shoes, and I was wondering if I could have them back." "Why'd he borrow your shoes?" "No idea, I think he had a date." "When did he borrow them?" "Last week." "Go check our room, Nev." "Thanks, Harry." "No problem." Neville goes off in search of his shoes. "What do you start with tomorrow, Harry?" "Painting 101." "Do you have Muggle Lit. 101, after that?" "Yeah, what do you start with?" "Charms 101." "Then, shall we meet up for lunch before Muggle Lit.?" "Of course, what time and where?" "11:30, at the library?" "Is Harry Potter actually suggesting going to the library?" "Yes, we are at an institute of higher learning now, you know, Ms. Granger." "Oh, I know very well, Mr. Potter!" The next afternoon, Muggle Literature-101. "Good afternoon, I am Professor Nabokov," the Professor entered and started in on the introductions, "We will start by going around the room to get to know each other a bit better," he looked around the classroom, "This class, Muggle Literature will involve intensive reading, and many discussions," his roaming eyes stopped on Harry, whispering something to Hermione. "You there, do you think you have something more important to say, that you have to interrupt my class, young man, Mister...?" "Potter, sir." "And where are you from, Mr. Potter." "Hogwarts, sir, is where I went to school." "So, you've had Albus Dumbledore, then?" "Yes, sir." "Where did you grow up, before Hogwarts?" "I lived in Surrey." "And the young lady next to you, where are you from, Miss...?" "Granger, sir, I also went to Hogwarts, grew up in London." "And which house were you both in?" "Gryffindor," they answered in unison. "I see." And he went through the rest of the class, in similar fashion, getting everyone's names, and where they were from. Almost two hours later, "For your first assignment, I want 24 to 61mm on yourself, greatest influences, friends, your life, ups and downs, anything, as long as it's relevant to you; dismissed." "Potter, Granger." He called to them. "Sir?" When they reached him. "I expect only excellence from both of you, after the glowing reports I received from my friend, your former professor, Jim Knightly." "Yes, sir." "He's going to be tough." "Nothing we can't handle, Harry, we did survive, seven years of someone always trying to kill you." She smiled, which brought one to him as well. "Shall we head home?" "Unless you want to go to the library?" "Nah, tomorrow, want to get started on my life history, and my charms." "Hermione Granger not wanting to go to the library! Unbelievable! Must call the press, though there probably that guy standing behind that tree there, watching us," He said loudly enough to send the reporter scattering, "I'll see you later then." "Why, are YOU going to the library?" "Yeah," he said innocently. "Why?" "I want to see what all the books say about me for the assignment." "Understandable, because..." "I have no idea, a) where I was born; b) I want to laugh about the stuff they've written on me." "Good reasons, they are, but why don't you just ask Remus?" "If I find nothing, I'll try to find him; he went off, somewhere..." "You know, don't you, where he went?" "Yeah, somewhere in the America's." "We're here, guess I won't hold you up any longer, bye Harry," and she apparated away. Harry's Muggle Lit. Paper: 'The books say I was born in London, St. Mungo's to be exact. But I wouldn't know, without looking in a book. Everyone knows my story, how my parents were murdered by Voldemort fifth teen months after my birth, and consequently I survived the killing curse, only person ever to, yeah the same old story, I was first told when I was eleven. Before that having no idea, only being told my parents' died in a car crash, and to keep my mouth shut. Yes, that's how I grew up. Living in a cupboard for ten years, a human punching bag for my cousin, I was. I like most showed the signs of accidental magic, making glass disappear at the zoo, after talking to a snake, apparating on top of my primary school, making my hair grow over night. And being severely punished for it all, a week without food, or a week in the cupboard, just a few common occurrences. Being screamed at for everything, breathing included. Doing all the chores, cooking breakfast, every morning for my whale of a cousin and uncle, and my peeping aunt. Then the Hogwarts letters started to come, my uncle tried everything to stop them, to keep me from getting my hands on one. Including, taking a boat to a shack at sea. Hagrid, Hogwarts game keeper, came and got me, and I went to Diagon Alley for the first time, got my wand, and got my first ever birthday present that wasn't a toothpick or piece of string, Hagrid got me, my owl, Hedwig, my companion for my miserable summer months. Hogwarts, wow, seven adventure-filled and someone always out to get me years. But in between that, I made to wonderful, amazing, indescribable, how great they are, friends, Ron and Hermione. It's mostly Ron's fault how we ended up being friends, the three of us, the guy with the people saving thing, me, the cannons obsessed youngest son with five older brothers, Ron, and the bossy know it all, as she was first year, Hermione. She relaxed, but still stuck to her studying, and pulling me out of jams way, all the way through seventh year, when we were Head Girl and Boy, together. Things weren't always great for the three of us though, Fourth year stands out the most, and I was entered into the Tri-wizard Tournament by a Death Eater, impersonating a teacher. So, Ron, he got angry, accusing me of trying to get more attention, etc, etc, etc, he didn't speak to me and avoided me until the first task, Hermione stuck by my side, and because of her I actually made it out alive. Using the summoning spell, to get my broomstick to fight a Hungarian Horntail. If it wasn't for Hermione teaching me hundreds of spells, I would not have been able to get through the fourth task without being torn apart. Now, I'm going to go backwards a bit, second year, was one of my worst at Hogwarts, everyone against me, my best friend petrified, and before that poly juiced into a cat, plus I had to save Ron's sister, from a young Tom Riddle. Third year, a supposed mass murderer after me, the real murderer sleeping in my dorm, since first year, and the best Defense against the Dark Arts Professor I ever had. I never got to know my parents, I barely knew my godfather, and was treated worse then lice as a child, but somehow, and I would say mostly because of my friends, I turned out all right, they have influenced and impacted, kept me going, and kept me sane, through my seven years at Hogwarts and I'm sure we will continue to do just that for each other, now that we're out into the world.' ~~~~~~~ Author's Note: Next time, oh what will I do? Suggestions are welcome :-) If the paper really sucked, sorry, not the best at English papers, lucky to scrape by with a B, just tried to get the point, of the help from his friends across, am I making any sense here? Not sure, plus I've had three long days in a row, Adios, ears91~Review please! Thanks to my beta, Kendra. Oh, and has anyone figured out, or have any guesses, where Ron's been off to (Besides Training, and who his new girlfriend is? probably won't find out till next summer in the story though...) Upcoming will be Harry spending a semester in the?. Hermione in another country, though I'll only mention that, and after Harry gets back and Hermione gone for a semester, Harry and Neville will have a chat, that's just a few things to look forward to, plus Harry's roommate in ?. 


	11. 11

Oh, What Will The New Year Bring?-Chapter 11  
  
THIS IS NOT BETA READ  
  
The term ended, Winter break began. Meaning Christmas was almost upon them. There plans were to spend Christmas Eve together, and go there seperate ways Christmas Day. Neville to his grandmother's, Ron to the Burrow, Hermione to her parents, and Harry, well he wasn't sure what he'd do, since he would not at all be welcone at the Dursley's, Hogwarts was over and done with, and Remus was out of the country, so he was planning a day alone, until Hermione offered for him to join her family, which he graciously accepted, a few day's later Ron offered, but his plans were already set.  
  
Christmas Eve, the four decided to exchange gifts, beside there tiny Christmas tree. The three college students and a professional quidditich player. Neville gave them each a case of butterbeer,  
  
"Trying to bribe us here, Nev?" Ron joked, Neville shook his head 'no,' "But it's working regardless," Ron smiled.  
  
Ron gave them, gift certificates, or tickets, Harry's to a store of his choosing, from the list in Diagon Alley, Hermione's to Flourish and Blott's, and Neville, tickets to an upcoming flora show.  
  
Harry and Hermione, gave out things they made in there art classes. To Ron, Hermione gave an orange mug, which he proclaimed, "Hey! I can drink my butterbeer out of this! Thanks Hermione!"  
  
To Neville, a gryfindor red flower pot.  
  
And to Harry, a emerald green coil bowl (The base a square, and coils going around, somewhat squashed till it is about 8 inches in diameter, yes it does exist made it last yr, 11th grade, just mine is dark blue). "What is it?"  
  
"A bowl." He turned it over.  
  
"Oh, I see now, doy, what's it for?"  
  
"What ever you want it to be for."  
  
"Cool!"  
  
Now Harry's presents, if you think the above were unusual, you haven't read nothing yet.  
  
Harry handed Ron a flat wrapped parcel, Hermione a box, and Neville, another flat wrapped parcel.  
  
Ron ripped into his, "Wow Harry! Did you make this?"  
  
"Yeah, I painted it." Meaning Ron's painting of a keeper in cannon's orange blocking the hoops from oncoming chasers.'  
  
Neville opened his parcel, a painting, and gasped, it showed a boy, looking very much like Neville fighting, deatheaters! He was speechless, getting out only a "Thanks Harry!"  
  
And Hermione opened her, "Oh merlin, third year, when we saved HIM!"  
  
"Yeah," meaning what Hermione was speaking of, the sculpture of Harry and her riding Buckbeak, the Hippogriff.  
  
"Is that a Hippogriff?" asked Neville.  
  
"Yeah," Harry answered, "Buckbeak."  
  
"Hagrid's? Which was supposed to be put to death?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"So, he was set free?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Yes! The bastards milking backfired."  
  
"Yes, in more ways then one," Harry grinned.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Malfoy faking the arm injury," Hermione pointed out, "They still lost, and consequently the game, and cup, Sirius, escaped on said Hippogrif."  
  
"Which stuck one to Snape as well, he didn't get rewarded for his so called capture of Sirius, yeah!" Ron rejoyced.  
  
Harry just grinned on.  
  
The next afternoon, at one o' clock, Hermione and Harry headed over to her Granger grandparents' house.  
  
They went in, Hermione's parents, had yet to arrive. They were greeted by her grandparents, "Happy Christmas, Grandmum, Grandpa!"  
  
"Happy Christmas, dear, who's that with you?"  
  
"This is my friend Harry."  
  
"Hi," he greeted shyly.  
  
"Well, Happy Christmas, Harry, I'm Joe, and this is my lovely wife, Tracy."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Harry."  
  
"You too," Harry replied shyly.  
  
Hermione went off to greet other family members' leaving Harry there, wondering what in the world he should do. "You can go in you know, Harry," came Mr. Granger's voice behind him.  
  
"Happy Christmas, Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger."  
  
"Harry, call us Jack and Liz, or you'll be answered by half the room."  
  
"Sorry, Mr. Gra.... Jack."  
  
"It's alright, go on in, don't be shy."  
  
Harry went in, and found a seat on a couch, and looked around, a huge Christmas tree, swallowed by presents, various people all about the room, including Hermione greeting her parents, and engaged in conversation, with numeruous relatives, in one corner, and appetizers on practically every clean space.  
  
"Harry, would you like a beer? Ope, sorry, your too young, how about a soda?"  
  
He nodded, and Joe, handed him a soda.  
  
"So your the fellow Hermione brought along, eh? I'm her cousin, Mike," greeted her cousin, Mike.  
  
"Yeah, I'm her friend, Harry."  
  
"So do you go to Uni, with Hermione?"  
  
"Yeah, we went to school together before as well."  
  
"Really, so have you been friends for a long time?"  
  
"Yeah, since we were eleven."  
  
"Really, is that why we haven't seen her around here, in a while because of the school you went to."  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"So, what are you studying in Uni?"  
  
"Oh, I'm undecided at the moment."  
  
"Really, what did you take last term, then?"  
  
"Some literature classes, a few art classes, and the usual things...."  
  
"Mikey, are you putting Harry on the spot?"  
  
"How is my long lost cousin doing?" Mike greeted Hermione.  
  
"Great, sharing a flat with my best friends and going to Uni."  
  
"Who're you sharing the flat with?"  
  
"You don't know them, Harry and a few other friends from school."  
  
"Alright, now Harry, you hurt my cousin here and I'll hurt you," he threatend.  
  
"What?" Harry asked confused.  
  
"Mike, what are you doing?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Making sure you my cousin is safe."  
  
"Why? Did you have a little too much to drink there, Mike?"  
  
"He is your boyfriend, right?"  
  
Both Harry and Hermione's mouths opened and closed in shock. Before Hermione found her tongue, "We're best friends, Mike."  
  
"So....?"  
  
"Close your mouth Harry."  
  
"Sorry, Hermione."  
  
"So what, Mike?"  
  
"Your not dating?"  
  
"Nope, we're not," Hermione answered morosely.  
  
"Then why's he here?"  
  
"He's my best friend, and his 'family' is out of the country."  
  
"So, he was telling the truth, sorry about that Harry, guess I don't have to worry about you jumping my cousin."  
  
Harry just gaped, and Hermione walked off shaking her head.  
  
Harry resumed being the lump on the couch.  
  
Present time came around, the Granger's all exchanged gifts, while Harry observed from his spot next to Hermione.  
  
After the hours of gift giving, the Granger's, significant others and Harry paraded down to the basement for Christmas dinner.  
  
The turkey, potatoes, stuffing, yams, vegtables, and everything else was passed around, and out flowed the wine, to everyone but the youngest children.  
  
Harry took one sip of his wine, and choked, "You alright there, Harry?" asked Mr. Granger, from the other side of Hermione.  
  
"Fine, Mr. Gra... Jack, not used to this," indicating his glass by lifting it.  
  
Jack clapped him on the back, "It's alright, you should've seen Hermione the first time she had wine."  
  
"Dad!"  
  
"Yes munchkin?"  
  
"Urgh!" Followed by chuckles from Jack Granger.  
  
Dinner was followed by dessert, pie. Everyone was passed a piece, followed by the whip cream and ice cream being passed around.  
  
After a little while and numerous kids nodding off, many of the families left, leaving Hermione, Harry, her parents, Jack and Liz and her grandparents, Joe and Tracy, still around.  
  
"Hermione, your living in London, yet hardly come around, why?"  
  
"Uni, it's lot's of work."  
  
"Just like before, has to be top of the class," Harry joked.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I'm not saying it's a bad thing, Hermione, just doesn't leave time for your family, or friends, half the time."  
  
"What about you? You spend as much time, if not more time in the library then me, Potter."  
  
"Now do I Granger? Are you sure, or is that only when you see me there?"  
  
"How would I know where you are all the time?"  
  
"I don't know, why do you assume I'm one place or the other?"  
  
"Why do you assume I assume?" The elded Granger's just watched there banter in humor.  
  
They both cracked up, along with there elders.  
  
"Harry did you see the time?"  
  
"No, what time is it?"  
  
"Almost midnight, shall we head out?"  
  
"Your the one driving, we can go whenever you wish."  
  
She got up and started the rounds hugging her grandparents, then parents, "Bye Grandmum, Grandpa, Mum, Dad."  
  
"Thanks for having me Joe and Tracy, nice to see you again, Jack, Liz." Harry shook hands.  
  
"Bye," they said in unison, put on there coats and went out the door.  
  
"There really not dating?" asked Tracy.  
  
"No, unfortunetly not, Harry's such a wonderful young man," Liz replied.  
  
"Is he always so reserved?" asked Joe.  
  
"Yes, at least whenever we've been around him, right, hun?" asked Jack.  
  
"Right, Ron's ready to lock them in a room or something," Liz added.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"There best friend," replied Jack and Liz in unison.  
  
It's now New Year's Eve (1997), Fred and George have joined Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Neville at their flat, and they've brought along some Oldgen's Old Firewhiskey.  
  
After quite a few shots of whiskey a piece, and a few previous parties for the twins "So wha ya loy gon do nis tear?" asked Fred or George.  
  
"Quidditich."  
  
"Uni."  
  
"Uni."  
  
"I'm going to spend the term in the United States."  
  
Everybody did a double take with what Harry just said. "WHAT!" or "WHAY!" (The drunk twins."  
  
"I signed up to spend this term in the states."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"I'll be back this summer, just thought it'd be fun, a new experience, to broaden my horizens."  
  
"Have some whisky." and there glasses were full once more.  
  
A few hours later....  
  
"'Arry, I gone miss u mate, illy, I ill!"  
  
"I love someone, soooo much, I love her, she's so looooony, la de da la de da, I reeeaaly do, la de da la de da..." and Ron continually sang off key.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
He burst out laughing.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Uh huh?"  
  
"Wanna watch a movie?"  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah," he nodded vigourously.  
  
They left there oblivious companions and went into Hermione's room to watch that movie, in which both fell asleep before the compleation of the previews.  
  
The next morning was wierd for everybody, Ron sprawled in the middle of the living room floor, Harry and Hermione tangled in the blankets of her bed, Fred and George in Harry's bed, and Neville on the porch. Thank Merlin everyone was fully clothed.  
  
January fourteenth, Harry got on that plane and flew to Detriot, Michigan, for his semester abroad, at the Michagan Institute of Magic.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
And there we have it, Next: Settling in, etc.... REVIEW PLEASE, PLEASE.  
  
Thank yous to my beta, Kendra, and my reviewers.  
  
LORD OF THE RINGS YEAH!!! ELEVEN OSCARS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ONCE AGAIN, REVIEW PLEASE!!!  
  
I've started chapter 12, but am not sure if I'm sure it's complete, so I'll have to see what my beta thinks, I got bored of waiting for her so I just posted this without it being betaed, so sorry 'bout the probable typos, etc, hope you found this humerous, but all I do is laugh at my stuff so.... yeah, hope you enjoy, and please review, I'm tired, had a hockey tournament this weekend, we finished second, lost today, my probable last game for the team, which sucks, but that's becasue I'll be off to college this fall, the bright spot is I scored the prettiest goal of the tournament, the first one my dad saw me score all season, I finished the year with 7, 16 in 3 years, though we might have another game, sorry I know you don't care about me, so I'll shut up, read review, yeah, adios  
  
ears 91 


	12. 12

Oh, What Will the New Year Bring?-Chapter Twelve  
  
Someone stood at the airport gate, waiting for his arrival, holding up a sign baring the words, 'Harry Potter-MIM.'   
  
Harry wandered over to the man with the sign, "I'm Harry Potter."   
  
"Good Morning, do you have all of your luggage?" Harry nodded in the affirmative, "Good, follow me, please."   
  
Harry followed the man, to a remote unseen corridor, in which they were whisked away with a tug at there navels, a portkey, of course.   
  
"Mr. Potter, wait here and someone will be with you, soon." Harry nodded in response.   
  
Around twenty minutes later, a gentleman came up to Harry, "Mr. Potter?"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Here is your schedule, maps, the rules and regulations, and here is your key to your dorm room. You have a roommate, is that alright?"   
  
"It's fine sir."   
  
"Would you like to be led to your residence hall, or can you find it on your own?"   
  
"I think I can manage, thank you sir."   
  
And off he went, to find the Superior residence hall, room 305.   
  
He found it on the third floor of said hall; he put his key in the lock, unlocking the door, and went inside, almost smacking dead into the guy coming toward him.   
  
"Hey, you must be my new roommate? Isiah Gibson." He stuck out his hand to shake.   
  
"Harry," Harry replied.   
  
"Have a last name Harry?" Isiah smiled.   
  
"Harry Potter."   
  
"Well pleasure to finally meet my new roommate, Harry Potter. I've already got this bed, the closet with stuff in it and closer desk, so you can have the others, alright?"   
  
"Fine with me." He said, and shrugged. Harry walked over to his bed, and enlarged his trunk.   
  
"J's your middle initial? Mines Joseph, what's your middle name, Harry?" Isiah asked, seeing H. J. Potter stamped on his new roommates trunk.   
  
"James."   
  
"Cool, any siblings?"   
  
"No, you?"   
  
"An older sister, Kendra, and a younger brother, Joshua, Josh for short."   
  
"Are they magic as well?"   
  
"Nope, Muggle's, I'm the only wizard in the family, at least as far as we know."   
  
"Your hairs neat!"  
  
"What never seen an afro before?" Isiah said, as he straightened it with both hands, and grinned.  
  
"No, not as far as I remember."   
  
"Aww, you brits, like to be neat and proper do you?" Trying his hardest to imitate a British accent.  
  
"Hey my hairs insane." Harry said, blowing at it, so it got even messier.  
  
"Yes, that's for sure, what did a porcupine attack your head?" Isiah said, again grinning.  
  
"What? No, my hairs always been... busy." Harry said, again, trying to flatten the mess.  
  
"Cool!"   
  
"Uh..."   
  
"So.... where're you from, in England, right?" Isiah asked, sitting on his bed.  
  
"Yeah, the books say I was born in London, my parents lived with me in Godric's Hollow," Harry followed suit and sat down as well. "'till I was fifth teen months, and from then on I lived in Surrey with my Aunt and Uncle, while I was at Hogwarts, I graduated and moved to a flat in London with a few of my friends."   
  
"Don't like your Aunt and Uncle, I presume?"  
  
"Not at all, doesn't matter they hate me, so where did you grow up?"   
  
"Detriot."  
  
"So the city where I flew in the ..... Airport."   
  
"Metro airport."   
  
"So, what about your growing up family?"   
  
"My Mom's a teacher, and my Dad works for the city, my sister Kendra, she's a geologist, I think she's going back to school for her masters or doctorate, soon, and my little brother, Josh is in his junior year of high school, what about you?"   
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Your family, your Mom and Dad?"   
  
"They died when I was fifth teen months old."  
  
"I'm sorry. Any one you consider family?"   
  
"My godfather who died before I was fifth teen, Sirius Black," Harry was cut off.   
  
"The infamous Sirius Black, one of Voldemort's most loyal supporters?" Isiah practically yelled, and his mouth was hanging open.  
  
"You know who Sirius is, but not me, shocked!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, you're the Boy Who Lived; you're so down to earth it's great!"   
  
"Sirius was my godfather, he was innocent, and the real murderer was Peter Pettigrew."  
  
"Didn't they catch him recently?"   
  
"Did they?"  
  
"I believe so, not read the papers much?"   
  
"No, like to avoid seeing my self plastered all over them, I usually just check to see how my pal, Ron's doing, with Quidditich, since I usually can't make his games."  
  
"What, is he a Quidditich player?"   
  
"Exactly, Keeper for the Chudley Cannons, he got break, there starting Keeper went down with a career ending injury, so he got the job by default, lucky bastard, he'd say he is. He's actually doing pretty good considering there keeper couldn't catch a beach ball if it hit him in the face."   
  
"Let me guess, you were a Seeker?"   
  
"Yeah, did you play?"   
  
"Uh huh, Beater and Chaser."   
  
"Wow, talented one are you?"   
  
"No, just lots of help from years of baseball and basketball."   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Muggle sports, oh they're great games, did you play any sports before Hogwarts, right?"   
  
"Yeah, Hogwarts, football, at school, when I wasn't being beat up."   
  
"Football, you mean like that kind of football," pointing to the poster of Barry Sander's on his wall, "Or the other kind, with a round ball and huge nets, which we Americans call soccer?"   
  
"What you call soccer, I think."   
  
"Cool, played some football as you brits call it, when I was in elementary school, before I went to the Michigan Magical Academy, but I did hang with my muggle friends on weekends, and when I didn't have homework."   
  
"What you didn't live at your school?"   
  
"Nope, we got portkeyed back and forth."   
  
"Glad I didn't have to go through that, my 'family' would have died if that's how it'd been. And I wouldn't have made it through, that's for sure."   
  
"Bad home life?"   
  
"You could say that."   
  
"Yeah, my grandpa's an alcoholic; my dad went through hell as a kid. I'm still uneasy around that asshole."   
  
"So has your family always lived in...Detroit?"   
  
"No, my Mom grew up in the Upper Peninsula, my Dad in Detroit, they met in College, wanna see a picture of my family?"   
  
"Sure."   
  
Isiah rummaged through his desk till he found the one he was looking for, "Here it is, that's my Mom, my Dad, my Little Bro, and my Sis," he pointed at each in turn.   
  
"So..." Harry began, but fell at a loss for words.  
  
"My mom's white and my dad is black? Yeah, and they love each other and all, are you going to be one of those racist jackasses?"   
  
"No, why would I?"   
  
"I don't know, sorry, a lot of people are."   
  
"My family hates me because I'm a wizard so yeah I can understand the racist mentality."   
  
"Oh Crap, I'm supposed to meet my sister for dinner, come along she won't mind you can meet her, we're going to a great restaurant."  
  
"Ok, if you're sure she won't mind."  
  
"She won't, always the more the merrier with her."  
  
"Alright, I'll come."  
  
They apparated to The Blue Nile.  
  
"Isiah!" She hugged her brother, "Who's your friend?"  
  
"My new roommate, Harry Potter."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Harry, I'm Kendra," He shook her hand, "Shall we go eat?"  
  
"Yes!" Isiah seconded.  
  
The three went in and were led to a round basket surrounded by stools.  
  
"So, what shall we order?"  
  
"The sampler, it has everything, the meats, vegetables, all of it, it's excellent." Kendra suggested.  
  
"Have you been here before?" asked Isiah.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"With who?"  
  
"Satch."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My boyfriend, Satchel."  
  
"Ol' Satch, eh?"  
  
"Yeah, we're engaged just don't tell mom and dad, at least not yet."  
  
"You're ENGAGED, MY BIG SISTER IS ENGAGED," A smile lit up his face,  
  
"Congratulations, when are you telling mom and dad?"  
  
"Tomorrow night," she beamed.  
  
"Congratulations!" Harry added.  
  
"Thanks, so are you like Isiah?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, where are you from?"  
  
"England."  
  
"Wow, long way from home, eh?"  
  
"Yeah, so you're a geologist?"  
  
"Yes, Yes I am."  
  
"Neat."  
  
"What are you studying, Harry?"  
  
"I'm thinking art at the moment, just had my first art classes in my life last term."  
  
"Really, that's interesting."  
  
Kendra ordered, after some random chatting, she asked, "So, Harry do you have a girlfriend?"  
  
He blushed a brilliant red, "No."  
  
"Can we set you up?"  
  
"NO."  
  
"Like someone?"  
  
He shook his head no, still blushing furiously.  
  
The food arrived. Harry just stared as the other two dug in, "Aren't you hungry, Harry?" asked Isiah.  
  
"Yeah, but, um... how do you eat this?"  
  
"Pick up a piece of bread, tear off a piece, scoop up some food like this, and eat."  
  
"Alright, I understand now."  
  
A little while later, Harry asked, "This is delicious. What kind of food is this?"  
  
"Ethiopian."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Here's some back story, why the characters named what and why there where they are: Yeah it's because of me the author, I've lived many of my eighteen years in metro Detroit, except for my first 3 years and my last 6, so that's why Harry's where he is.   
  
Why is Isiah a sports nut? Well because I am, He's named after 2 of my all time favorite Basketball players, Isiah Thomas, and Joe Dumars. His last name is after the greatest hitter in the history of baseball, Josh Gibson, though he never played in the majors, he died months before Jackie Robinson started playing for the Montreal Expos, the Brooklyn Dodgers farm team at the time. Yeah there's a history lesson, Negro League Baseball has been a passion of mine, am I black, no, I'm a white girl, but oh well, those guy's were some of the best baseball players ever. Oh, and Satchel is named after the great Satchel Paige! Probably my all time favorite baseball player.  
  
The restaurant, The Blue Nile, is real, and is excellent, located in metro Detroit, Ferndale, I think.  
  
And Kendra is named after my beta. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please Review. 


	13. 13

Chapter 13 of Oh, What Will The New Year Bring?  
  
A few weeks later, back at the dorm. "So, who's the girl?" Isiah probed, for at least the thousandth time in the last week.  
  
"Na, no one," Harry stuttered.  
  
"Do you have a picture of her?"  
  
"Of who?" Harry feigned denial.  
  
"The girl whom you got all quiet over, the other night at dinner, I may have not known you for long, but it's obvious you like someone," Isiah observed, as Harry unpacked more of his things and started to put up pictures, around his bed and over his desk.  
  
"So, who are those people?" Isiah asked pointing at a picture.  
  
"Oh, that's my friend, Ron and his family, his brothers, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, and his sister, Ginny."  
  
"Big family, so who's the girl, your with there?"  
  
Harry blushed, "My friend, Hermione, and me."  
  
"You like her!"  
  
"No," he said shaking his head vehemently.  
  
"Ha, you do."  
  
"You're kidding."  
  
"How long have you known her?"  
  
"We've been best friends since we were eleven."  
  
"So, how long have you liked her?"  
  
Harry looked longingly at the picture.  
  
"Okay, let me rephrase the question, how long have you been in love with her?"  
  
"What! She's my best friend!"  
  
"All the more reason," Isiah muttered, "You've been on so many adventures, with her, I'm shocked you haven't acted." He added coyly.  
  
"Your bloody mad!"  
  
"Am I, Harry, Am I really?"  
  
"Just drop it, okay, what's the plan for this weekend?"  
  
"I was going to head over to my parents and watch a double header, basketball in the afternoon, and hockey in the evening, the Pistons are playing the Bulls, and the Wings are playing the Blues."  
  
"The who is playing the who, what?"  
  
"Sports teams, come along, it'll be a blast."  
  
"Sure, I had nothing but heading to the library planned, I'll just hit the books in the morning, then come along."  
  
"For sure."  
  
"What time is it?" Harry asked.  
  
"Just hitting noon."  
  
"Oh, I have to go call.. someone."  
  
"Who? Your girlfriend?"  
  
"I don't have a girlfriend."  
  
"I know, just teasing you, damn man, lighten up, do you have a phone card?"  
  
"As a matter of fact I do."  
  
"Then use the phone here, you just have to use the card."  
  
"So, I don't have to go stand in line for a phone, wonderful."  
  
"Is that what you've been doing?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry answered sheepishly.  
  
Harry plopped into his desk chair, picked up the phone, and put in the numbers, ~Ring~Ring~Ring~ "I wonder if Ron's still scared of the telephone, he wouldn't touch it, when we got it."  
  
"Hello," Hermione answered near the end of his sentance.  
  
"Hi Hermione, it's Harry." Laughter and a TV in the background.  
  
"Hello, how's it going, Harry?"  
  
"Great!"  
  
"I'm glad, how's your roommate?"  
  
"Cool, he's introducing me to American culture."  
  
"Really! Like what?"  
  
"Sports, food, and the Simpsons."  
  
"Really, what's the Simpsons?"  
  
"It's this hilarious cartoon, I'll have to send you some episodes, we had a Simpsons marathon Saturday night, I don't think I'd ever laughed so much in my life!"  
  
Hermione laughs, "So how are Ron and Neville?"  
  
"Yes, Ron is still afraid of the phone, and he's acting weird, I don't know if he's been on a date all year!"  
  
"Your kidding, but your right, I don't think he'd been on one since early December, last I remember...."  
  
"Think he has a girlfriend?"  
  
"Ah... that could explain it, maybe, he was writing an awful lot of Owls."  
  
"I know! He keeps borrowing Hedwig, and his owls always off."  
  
"How about Nev?"  
  
"I went to ask him something the other day and his room is practically a green house, no wonder he's always in the living room or kitchen.."  
  
"Or dining room," Harry added sarcastically.  
  
"Smart Alec."  
  
"My names Harry."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Hermy, Hermy."  
  
"HARRY JAMES POTTER! If you call me that one more time, I can't promise I won't come straight to Michigan to hex you!"  
  
"Fine, Hermione Jane Granger," he replied mockingly.  
  
("So are you talking to your GIRLFRIEND, there Harry?")  
  
"Shut it, Isiah!"  
  
"What'd he say?" Hermione asked, though knowing exactly what he said.  
  
(Isiah starts making obnoxious kissing noises while jumping on his bed)  
  
"Sorry, Zeke's bugging me."  
  
(Louder noises)  
  
"Zeke?"  
  
(And louder, followed by "Harry," seductively)  
  
"Sorry, Isiah's nickname."  
  
(More noises, louder)  
  
"Why Zeke?"  
  
"QUIT IT! Oh, cause, there's this basketball player, who he has the same first name as, so his buddies started calling him Zeke."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sorry not you."  
  
"Basketball? Is that the sport where they run up and down the court shooting through a basket with an open bottom?"  
  
"Exactly, I'm going to watch a basketball and hockey game at Zeke's parent's this weekend."  
  
"Hockey, with the ice, and the nets and the little rubber thing, and the hitting each other?"  
  
"Yeah, basically, it's really cool, the Wings, have some amazing players, what they can do with the puck, WOW!"  
  
"Wings?"  
  
"The pro team in Detroit, the Red Wings. They won the championship last season, then lost one of their defensemen, in a car crash."  
  
"That sucks!"  
  
"I know, it's a wicked sport though!"  
  
Hermione laughed. "Sounds like your having a great time!"  
  
(Isiah puts a tickling charm on Harry)  
  
"I am, plus I don't get gawked at all the time!" followed by insane laughter.  
  
"Wow, shocking. Why are you laughing?"  
  
"Sorry, I know!" More laughter so much so he cannot speak  
  
"Sorry Hermione," Crazy laughter, "bye."  
  
"Bye Harry, talk to you soon."  
  
"I'll call you," laughter consuming him, dial tone sound.  
  
Isiah removes the charm.  
  
"Have a nice chat with your friend who your in love with?"  
  
"Shut it Isiah, she's just my best friend. Why'd you do that?"  
  
"Keep telling yourself that man, that's why you write her everyday. Do what?"  
  
Harry just looked at him as if he was an escaped mental patient.  
  
Saturday, Isiah's parents home.  
  
They apparated into town, a block away from the Gibson's home, and walked the rest of the way.  
  
Isiah knocked.  
  
"Isiah, so is this the roommate? How's it going son?"  
  
"Great, Dad, this is my roommate."  
  
"I'm Harry, nice to meet you, Mr. Gibson.  
  
"Call me Leroy."  
  
"Alright sir."  
  
"Come on inside boys, want somthin' to drink?"  
  
"That'd be great Dad, pop."  
  
"Got it, 2 Vernors? Or we've got lot's of Faygo?"  
  
"What kind of Faygo, Dad?"  
  
"Orange, Red pop, Root Bear, Lemon lime,"  
  
"I'll have a Root Beer, Dad."  
  
"What about you, Harry?"  
  
"Um... I'll try Red pop."  
  
They settled in on the couch with, "Hey Joshie!"  
  
"Eh, Isiah, who that?"  
  
"My roommate Harry."  
  
"Sweet, come to watch the game?"  
  
"Hell yes bro!"  
  
"Always a good one, like basketball, Harry?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, what I've seen."  
  
"Sweet."  
  
"Joshua did you do your homework?"  
  
"Yes Ma, did it last night."  
  
"Isiah, when did you get here?"  
  
"Just a little bit ago, Ma, this is my roommate, Harry."  
  
"Nice to meet you Harry, I'm Paige."  
  
"Nice to meet you as well, Paige."  
  
"Here's your sodas boys," Leroy came in and handed them around.  
  
A round of thanks greeted him.  
  
"So, Harry where are you from?" asked Paige.  
  
"England."  
  
"Really, how was your growing up?"  
  
"Urgh..."  
  
"Mom, don't grill him, he's not comfortable with that stuff."  
  
"Sorry Harry."  
  
"It's okay, Paige, but after I started magic school, everything got better, my friends, there great, they're why I made it through the seven years of school, with a lunatic after me."  
  
"Har." started Paige.  
  
"Games back on!" cheered Josh.  
  
March, "We've gotta go to a ballgame!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Baseball, we've gotta go downtown and catch a Tiger's game this spring."  
  
"Okay, cool.... what's baseball?"  
  
"Sorry, forgot, well you'll just have to come and see."  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
"So how are your friends?"  
  
"Good, how'd you know I was talking to them?"  
  
"You were talking to Hermione, cause your other buds, don't know how to use a phone."  
  
"Yeah, true."  
  
"What's the plan today?"  
  
"How about we head into town?"  
  
"Mall?"  
  
"Yeah, which one?"  
  
"Oakland?"  
  
"Why not, how about lunch? There's not much to eat in there."  
  
"Taco Bell or McDonalds across from Toys 'R' Us?"  
  
"Taco Bell."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Shall we head out?"  
  
"Yeah, what shops are we gonna hit?"  
  
"I don't know just wander around."  
  
"It's gonna be packed."  
  
"Doy it is a Saturday, should we catch a movie instead?"  
  
"Maybe, let's figure it out when we get there, alright?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"How about the Mask of Zorro?"  
  
"Sure."  
April, they went to that game, bleacher seats at Old Tiger Stadium.  
  
"So, who's playing in this... baseball game?"  
  
"The Tigers and the Yanks."  
  
"Yanks? What kind of name is that?"  
  
"Yankees, the Bronx bombers," Harry just looks at him clueless, "There the, let's just say most dominant team in baseball history, Babe Ruth, Lou Gehrig, DiMaggio, and at the moment they're coming off a season which they didn't make the series."  
  
"Series?"  
  
"World Series, baseballs' championship."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"'HOME RUN JETER"' over the loud speaker.  
  
"WHOA!"  
  
"Yeah he really hit that one outta here, damn Tighs, haven't had a winning season since 93'."  
  
It's now about the seventh inning, "Cecil's up!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Cecil Fielder."  
  
The pitch, "HOME RUN TIGERS! CECIL FIELDER!"  
  
"Whoa!!!"  
  
Games over Tigers lose 7-3. "That was cool!"  
  
"Yeah, I love baseball, Josh plays."  
  
"Really! Sweet, we should go to one of his games."  
  
"One of these days, yeah."  
  
"I can see why it'd make you a good beater, the hand-eye coordination."  
  
Isiah smiled.  
  
A week later, at Josh's High School, "Yeah! Joshies up!"  
  
"Ha ha," Harry laughed, "Did they call you Isiaee?"  
  
"No, preposterous!" Which cracked them both up.  
  
"Come on J you can hammer it, eye on the ball Lil' bro!"  
  
"Let's go Josh!" Harry cheered.  
  
Consequently, Josh hit it out of the park, "Did you know he's being recruited by Michigan?"  
  
"Is he really that'd be sweet."  
  
"I know, Mom and Dad would love it if he went there."  
  
"YES! CAN YOU GUYS BELIVE IT! BACK TO BACK! BACK TO BACK! We've gotta go to that parade" Isiah cheered.  
  
"Hell yeah we do!"  
  
Tuesday following the previous exclamations, Woodward Avenue, Harry, Isiah, a bunch of there buddies, and Isiah's family, all standing, cheering watching as the Stanley Cup Champion Red Wings go by. "I wonder who has the cup?"  
  
"I know Stevie Y went by with the Conn Smythe, and wasn't that sweet when Vladdy and Mnatsakonov went by!"  
  
A few hours later, that question was finally answered as, "Shanny!" or Brendan Shanahan went by.  
  
Heading back to the cars, "Sir?" asked a reporter.  
  
"Yeah?" asked Mr. Gibson.  
  
"How did you come about being here today?"  
  
"I called in sick to work," he answered happily, "Had to come down with my kids, to see the Wings!"  
  
The school year ended, Harry decided to stay over until late July or early August.  
  
Early July, "Harry?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm going over to Kendra and Satch's wanna come along?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Let's go then."  
  
"What are we going for?"  
  
"Kendra's gonna dred my hair."  
  
"Like Rube has?"  
  
"Yeah, like Rube!"  
  
"Sweet!"  
  
"She'd probably do yours too."  
  
"Yeah, that'd be fun to go home with, Love to see Mrs. Weasley's face."  
  
"So ya up for it."  
  
"Yeah man!"  
  
"Sweet!"  
  
August third-"I'm gonna miss you man, it's been a blast, your gonna have to come visit!"  
  
"Hell yeah, and you'll have ta come back as well, maybe bring your girlfriend," he teased.  
  
"Ah, shuddup, see ya, e-mail ya."  
  
"For sure."  
  
And Harry went through and got on the plane. Flying home.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Hey thanks to my couple o reviewers. I had fun with this chapter; Did the Tigers really play the Yankees in April of 98? No clue, Did the Wings play the Blues or Pistons the Bulls in February of 98? No clue, but it doesn't really matter now does it. Hope you guys enjoyed Harry's time in the u.s., now he's going back home, to.... what now? Hmm, any guesses what will come next? I went to both Stanley Cup parades, 97 and 98, my dad was interviewed by Fox, he skipped work to bring me to the parade. PLEASE REVIEW, I have had one reviewer the past what three chapters, thanks Gryfindor 620, and thanks to my beta, Kendra. ~~~ears91  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry arrived back in London, and caught a cab back to the apartment; he pulled out his keys and unlocked the door, entering, "Hello? Hermione? Ron? Neville?" He walks on in, no lights on, nobody's home, "I told them I was coming back, and I wonder where they are?"  
  
"Why are you talking to yourself, Harry?" asked Luna.  
  
He jumped, "Ah, Hi Luna, what are you doing here? Where is everyone?"  
  
"Everyone meaning Ronald, Hermione and Neville, I suppose? Yes, they, Ronald and Neville are seeing Hermione off at the airport." Staring at him oddly.  
  
"What? Where's she goin'?"  
  
"China, yes that's where she's headed."  
  
"When will she be back?"  
  
"A week before Christmas I presume."  
  
"Why didn't any one tell me?"  
  
"Your have to ask them."  
  
"What are you doing here, Luna?"  
  
"I came to see Ronald."  
  
"Uh.... okay.... well I'm going to go unpack, see ya Luna."  
  
"Yes... see you?"  
  
"Sorry, adios, hasta luego."  
  
"Well bye see you later as well."  
  
"Yes, what are you doing now?"  
  
"I am waiting for Ronald."  
  
"No, now that you've graduated?"  
  
"I am working with my father on the Quibbler."  
  
"That's fantastic!"  
  
"Thank you, I'll leave you to your unpacking Harry."  
  
"Thanks Luna."  
  
Harry unpacked his trunk, then hit the kitchen for some food, "Damn don't they grocery shop?" He asked aloud, "I want some tacos, I wonder if there's any taco place around?"  
  
He looked in the phone book, didn't see anything, so headed to the grocery store, and came back with everything he needed.  
  
He finished his tacos and sat in front of the TV to eat, when... in came Ron and Neville, "Hi," Harry greeted.  
  
Neville's jaw dropped upon seeing Harry, while Ron sputtered out, "What'd you do to your head?"  
  
"Dreadlocks Ron, that's all."  
  
"A... okay.... so how was your.... flight?"  
  
"Fine, why didn't anyone tell me Hermione was going to China?"  
  
"Didn't think about it, you didn't tell us you were leaving."  
  
"Yeah I did! A month before hand!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, he did, I think you were too drunk singing about... some girl."  
  
"Luna," a stupid smile came over Ron's face.  
  
"Are they dating?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's rather disgusting," Neville added.  
  
"So how long have you been dating?"  
  
"Year and a half."  
  
"Huh, how... in Hogwarts?" Harry sputtered out.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"So have I missed a lot?"  
  
"Depends what you wanted to miss."  
  
"Why what happened?"  
  
"We all got to watch Hermione in a horrible relationship with some arse, and then Ron and Luna, which shocked us all, 'cepct them."  
  
"Who was she dating has anyone kicked his ass?"  
  
"Oh, I think he got what he deserved, she cursed him something good."  
  
"Wonderful!"  
  
"Unless your him." Which cracked them all up.  
  
"What are you eating Harry, it smells good."  
  
"Taco's, wish there was a Taco Bell around, but I guess this is the next best thing, making them yourself."  
  
"Taco's?"  
  
"Muggle food, Mexican."  
  
Ron and Neville looked clueless, "Mexico is a country in North America."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"So how were the states?"  
  
"Great, my roommate was a blast, I wish we had some of there television though."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"The Simpsons and some of the sports."  
  
"Quidditich not enough for you anymore, mate?"  
  
"Quidditich is great and all but there's more things then Quidditich."  
  
Ron looked shocked; Neville broke into sidesplitting laughter from the look on Ron's face.  
  
"Oh, Ron, Luna was here for you when I got in."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Twelve."  
  
"No, Harry it's eight."  
  
"Oh, sorry I'm still on eastern time zone."  
  
"Tired?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to go crash."  
  
"Why would you want to do that? From what Hermione says it'd hurt to crash."  
  
"Ron, I don't mean in a car, I mean like sleep."  
  
"Oh, alright, night, see you."  
  
"Night Harry."  
  
"See you guy's tomorrow."  
  
Next day around noon, "Hiya Harry, Mrs. Weasley wants you to go to the burrow for dinner tonight, floo her for sure."  
  
"Thanks Neville, what day is it?"  
  
"Thursday."  
  
"Okay, Thanks."  
  
"Oh by the way, Happy Birthday."  
  
"Happy Birthday to you as well."  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"Remember the prophecy, one born as the seventh month dies? You or me? So are you the thirty-first as well?"  
  
"Thirtieth. So I'm a day older, you and Hermione are the youngest," he joked.  
  
"Ha ha, so we are nineteen now, yay," he kidded.  
  
"Oh boy, no change eh?"  
  
"Yep, nothin's different."  
  
Harry showed up at the burrow at seven o' clock sharp, dressed in jeans and a Tigers jersey.  
  
Harry knocked on the door of the Burrow, Ginny opened the door, "What did you do to your hair?" is how she greeted him.  
  
"Dreadlocks, how's it been Gin, congratulations on graduating!"  
  
"Thanks, Harry, come on in, Mum's in the kitchen and Dad's in his shop, and the twins and Bill are in the living room."  
  
"Welcome back Harry, Love the hair mate!" greeted Bill, with a handshake.  
  
"Harry!" cheered the twins.  
  
"Harry you do realize she's going to grill you over the hair, right?"  
  
"Oh well." he took it in stride.  
  
"Did you see everyone?"  
  
"Ron and Nev and Luna, guess I just missed Hermione, probably in the airport, can't believe no one informed me!"  
  
"Ya you'd think they'd inform their best friend, of something like going to China," said a twin.  
  
"And I heard she kicked some guys ass."  
  
"Oh yeah, that was priceless," added the other twin.  
  
"So everyone saw that but me?"  
  
"And me," added Bill.  
  
"I was still at Hogwarts, rats!" Ginny piped in.  
  
"Dinner, Oh hello Harry dear." She stared at him a moment longer then necessary.  
  
"Harry! How was America, any new muggle things?"  
  
"Yes, I learned about baseball, hockey, basketball, and American football."  
  
"Really, what are those things?"  
  
"Sports."  
  
"How do you play?"  
  
An hour passed in which Harry described how to play and the rules of each of the muggle sports mentioned above.  
  
"Bill dear, can I please just shorten your hair a bit?"  
  
"NO Mum!  
  
"How about you, Harry and what is it you've done to your hair?"  
  
"I'm content with my hair as it is, dread locks is my present style, my roommate in the states had an Afro, then we both got dreads."  
  
"A what?"  
  
Harry then had to explain the concept of an Afro, then gave up and said, "I'll bring a picture next time."  
  
"It's getting late, and I'm still on eastern time, so I'm going to head out, see you all again soon."  
  
"Have a good night Harry dear," after a round of hugs and good byes, Harry apparated back to the flat.  
  
The next day Harry went to Hogwarts, to find out, what he had to do to be accepted to a Muggle University, as well as his present Magical one.  
  
Essentially, he wanted to take different classes, a change from the norm.  
  
He brought along the Marauder's Map, Professor Dumbledore, was not presently at the school, but Professor McGonagall was in her office, so he went there.  
  
He knocked, "Come in," she looked up from her paperwork, "Mr. Potter, what brings you here?"  
  
"Professor McGonagall, I was wondering, if there was any way I could take classes at a Muggle University?"  
  
"Oh, yes, we can easily get you the right papers by tomorrow, the next day at the latest."  
  
"Thank you, Professor."  
  
"Your welcome, Mr. Potter. Good luck, what is it your majoring in?"  
  
"Nothing at the moment, I've just taken numerous different subjects, I'm considering art."  
  
"That's a change from the days of wanting to become an Auror."  
  
"I know that ma'am."  
  
"I wish you the best of luck in your endeavors, Mr. Potter, I hope I have a new batch of Gryfindors who've made me as proud as yours."  
  
"Thank you, Professor, I hope so too."  
  
"So how are your flat mates?"  
  
"Ron's playing for the Chudley Cannons, Hermione's in China, or so I've been told, and Neville's going to Diagon University, as am I, and I spent last term in the states."  
  
"How was that?"  
  
"A fantastic experience."  
  
"Is that where you got your new hair style?" She asked amused.  
  
"Yes, Ma'am."  
  
"Well I best be getting back to work, till the next time, Mr. Potter."  
  
"Yes, till the next time, give the other Professors, my regards."  
  
"I'll be sure to, Good day, Mr. Potter."  
  
"Good day, Professor McGonagall," and he went back out through the still familiar halls of Hogwarts.  
  
Once out the Great Oak doors, he saw smoke billowing out of the chimney of Hagrid's Hut, he headed across the grounds towards his 'great in more ways then one' friends hut.  
  
He knocked upon the door. "Stay b'ck Fang," Harry heard Hagrid shouting.  
  
"'Arry!" and he crushed his friend in a hug.  
  
"Hagrid, I can't breathe," he gasped out.  
  
"Sorry there 'Arry. Ome in, ome in."  
  
They went inside the familiar hut.  
  
"Ould ou like some tea?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Hagrid bustled at his stove, and brought over two cups and a plate of his infamous Rock Cakes.  
  
"How as it be'n, 'Arry? When id you get back from 'merica?"  
  
"Couple days ago, had a great term, made a wonderful friend, my roommate, Isiah."  
  
"'Ats onderful! Id you know 'Ermione ent to China?"  
  
"Only after I got back, the morning she left, and to top it off not a one of them told me anything about her going, the way it sounds everyone but me knew of her leaving."  
  
"Don' take it to 'ard Harry, let er ave er fun in China."  
  
"Why would I have a problem with it? It just would have been nice to know, to know where I could reach her."  
  
"She idn't no exectly ere she'd be, she's onna owl us ull, en she inds out."  
  
"Oh, good, does she know I'm back? I sent them all owls, and told her on the phone, and e-mail."  
  
"She'll et ack to ya 'Arry, on't orry, she'll be fine, I hink she'll be umong muggles."  
  
"So I should e-mail her, I'll hit the public library then."  
  
"'Hy ould you it a lib'ary?"  
  
"Sorry figure of speech."  
  
"Lowl, I et it. Hat are our lans or the ear?"  
  
"I'm going to enroll in a muggle University as well as Diagon, take half my classes at each, had to get the proper papers, Professor McGonagall said she'd have them to me in the next few days."  
  
"Xcellect 'Arry."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Hat are ou studing?"  
  
"Art, history, literature, anything really."  
  
"Hat is ood, earn 'bout 'any things."  
  
"That's my plan, now as long as I don't end up with some uptight girl who wants me to have steady, reasonable employment, I'll be fine, or maybe I'll end as a bachelor, like Remus, who knows, I don't."  
  
"Oh, ou'll ind someon 'Arry, I know ou ill."  
  
"Uh, thanks. How's Grawp?"  
  
"Grawpy oin reat!" And Hagrid, rambled on about Grawp the rest of the afternoon, till Harry took his leave, and walked through and out of the grounds of Hogwarts, and up by the Shrieking Shack, before apparating home.  
  
~~~~~~ Well this was originally going to be two chapters, but what was originally chapter 13 sucked, so I added what were to be 14 to it, so there you have it, a nice long chapter.  
  
Well review please.  
  
This wasn't beta read, couldn't get a hold of her, so I'm just posting this, she did read parts of it, just not all of it as far as I'm aware, so if there any obvious mistakes, sorry, or typos, which I make often, sorry, I did spell check it, going through Hagrid's section of speaking was a riot, review, please, maybe you'll brighten my very dreary days lately. 


	14. 14

OH, WHAT WILL THE NEW YEAR BRING?-CHAPTER FOURTEEN  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Huh, what Ron?"  
  
"What are you doing on the twenty second of September?"  
  
"Uhm.... I don't know off hand."  
  
"Well, cancel it, your coming to my match along with Neville and Luna."  
  
"Who's it against?"  
  
"Puddlemore."  
  
"Oliver, then, right?"  
  
"Yeah," Ron mumbled and shrugged.  
  
"Don't like Wood?"  
  
"Not when I'm facing him."  
  
Harry laughed, "Don't be so glum, Ronniekins, should I floo Luna over for you?"  
  
"Would you?"  
  
Harry laughed again, "Why not, not like I have anything better to do, where is she?"  
  
"Quibbler."  
  
Harry grabbed some floo powder and threw it in the flames as he stuck his head in and yelled.  
  
"She'll be over after she gets off work, Ron, see ya later."  
  
"Where are you going, Harry?"  
  
"Library."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So I can e-mail Hermione and a bunch of my other friends."  
  
"E, mali?"  
  
"Yeah, never mind, later." And Harry left.  
  
At the Kitchen Table, Ron and Luna,  
  
"Love, there's something up with Harry, he is going to the library too much to be humanly possible, no wait, Hermione went that much at Hogwarts.... Oh no! No, he's not turning into her is he?" Ron jumped to conclusions.  
  
"Quit being a senseless git, he just has to go there before the hours are over, it's not like he can e-maol anyone from here, you don't have a computroid." Luna suppressed his fears.  
  
"Yeah, Hermione has one, why doesn't he use hers?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know, maybe he hasn't asked." Luna replied.  
  
"He should." Ron added.  
  
"Why don't you ask for him, because he obviously has not thought about it." Luna supplied.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, then I'll actually see him once in awhile." Ron cheered.  
  
"What are you talking about? You see him everyday, he's usually out sleeping on the couch, or somewhere, wasn't he under the kitchen table one night?" Luna asked.  
  
"Yeah... why?" Ron questioned.  
  
"I do not know." Luna replied.  
  
"Hey Nev?" Ron called.  
  
"Yeah Ron?" he asked from the living room, watching one of Harry's videos.  
  
"What's up with Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"I think he's taken on some classes over his head." Neville supplied.  
  
"Wha... How?" Ron confusedly asked.  
  
"Didn't you know he was taking a few muggle courses at a Muggle school?" Neville inquired.  
  
"No, I didn't, what's he taking?" Ron asked.  
  
"Something called chemistry, which he said is similar to potions, then some sort of literature, or history or something, then something about rocks, and some art class, and something like astronomy or something, then he's taking classes at Diagon as well, he had to buy a caladator, for something." Neville supplied.  
  
"I have no idea." Ron added.  
  
"Neither do I, bet Hermione'd know something." Neville answered.  
  
"Probably." Ron replied.  
  
"At least what the two of you are speaking of." Luna put in.  
  
"Uh huh." Ron grunted.  
  
*Did that make any sense, no I don't think so, was it supposed to? No I don't think so. I really have no idea (*  
  
Harry at the library.  
  
To: Isiah J. Gibson, zeke@miiom.edu  
  
"Hey, how's it going? Okay here, just going insane with my classes, I don't know if some of my choices were good ones. Hope everyones doing great, how are the Tigers doing? Did the Wings or Pistons start yet? My flatmate Neville, got into the Simpsons, he loves it! Hope your families doing well,  
  
your pal, Harry.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
To: Hermione J. Granger, bookwitch@yahoo.uk (Totally made up, I have no idea how it goes for foriegn countries, sorry)  
  
"Hi! I was told I just missed your leaving, I arrived the morning you left, sorry I missed you. The muggle libraries all over the city are dead useful, means I can study and get in touch with my friends. How's China? I think I tore off more then I can chew this term, but it did just start and I've never done much of the muggle stuff passed the basics before. Ron and the cannon's first match is against Puddlemore, he's making Neville and me come along, maybe I'll run into Oliver again, I haven't seen him in years, last I heard he was playing for Puddlemore. So it should be an interesting match, despite it pulling me away from my studies. Yeah did I just type that? Who would have imagined just two years ago, eh? Well I hope your doing well, and good luck.  
  
Love your friend, Harry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The month of September passed, the Quidditich Season was once again upon them,  
  
Meaning, Ron's Match against Puddlemore and Oliver Wood, the league's Premier Keeper.  
  
Luna, Neville and Harry all attended the match, a United victory of four hundred to one hundred and sixty, yes the Cannons Seeker caught the Snitch, accidentally, it just happening to fly up his sleeve, his first career catch, in.... ten years of Seeking.  
  
After the match, waiting outside the locker rooms, Oliver Wood, came out, happening to see Harry; he came over, "Hello Potter."  
  
"Hey Wood." Shaking his hand.  
  
"How's it been? Long time since Hogwarts, it's been, hasn't it?"  
  
"Sure has, you've done well, Keeper for England and all, eh, eh?"  
  
"For sure," he smiled, "You've defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and certainly have changed, beard and dread locks?" he asked laughingly.  
  
"Had a great time in the states, where I got the dreads, thought, hey you only live once, why not?"  
  
"Good reasoning, so how long were you there?"  
  
"In the states, just over six months, had a blast, learned about all kinds of Muggle sports."  
  
"Neat! Like what?"  
  
"Hockey, Baseball, Basketball," he named a few, as Oliver looked at him clueless.  
  
Harry just grinned, "So how's it been for you Wood?"  
  
"Oh, wonderful! My daughter, Katherine, she just turned two!"  
  
"You have a daughter!"  
  
"Yeah! Oh, she's such a sweet heart."  
  
"So, are you married?"  
  
"Yes! Emily, she's beautiful," he smiled, "Three blissful years now, are you dating anyone, Harry?"  
  
"What I can't be married?" Harry joked.  
  
"Your married! I would think something like that would be front page news!"  
  
"I wasn't serious, I'm not even dating anyone."  
  
"Oh, and why not?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Haven't found the right girl yet, I get it now, Harry, well I should be off, it's getting late and I've gotta be up early tomorrow with Katie."  
  
"Have a good time then Oliver."  
  
"Oh, I will, love spending time with my baby, see you Harry."  
  
"You too, Oliver, have a nice night."  
  
"Bye Harry," and he apparated away.  
  
"What was that all about, consorting with the enemy now Harry?" Ron rounded on him.  
  
"Ron, he was my Quidditich Captain, and I haven't seen him in years!"  
  
"Still!!!"  
  
"Ron, calm down, Luna, help please."  
  
Neville cut in instead, "How about we all go out for a drink?"  
  
"Fantastic idea, Nev, what do you two think?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sure," Luna, put in, "Come on Ronald, let's go, where to?"  
  
"How about that place around the corner from the flat?"  
  
"Alright, to the alley then?"  
  
"Yeah," and they all apparated away, to the alley near the pub.  
  
They went inside and found a table, a football match was on the telly.  
  
A waitress came up, "What'll you all be having?"  
  
"A Manhatten," Harry spoke up first.  
  
"Rum and Coke," voiced in Neville.  
  
"7up and Vodka," put in Luna.  
  
"And Ron said, "A beer, Guinness."  
  
"That'll be right up."  
  
"Don't skimp on the Cherries," Harry added.  
  
They all looked at him like he was mad, "What? It not a Manhattan with out the cherries."  
  
October passed, with Ron and the Cannons, losing match after match after match, once again a dreadful season, November was just getting halfway through, when Neville asked Harry, what may just be the biggest and worst favor ever.  
  
"Hey, Harry, mate, do me a favor will you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Go on a double date with me and Liz, It'll be a huge favor to her sister, which'll help me onto her parents good side."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Your my only single mate."  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
"So what, it'll be fun, you haven't gone on a date in five years, it won't be that bad, dinner and done, you can be gone. PLEASE! I beg you."  
  
"Fine, when is this night of possible torture?"  
  
"Next Thursday and please shave the beard."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do it already!"  
  
"Fine, but it's coming back after the date, and I can't promise I'll shave again till the after the date."  
  
"Whatever you have to do to spite me as long as you go."  
  
"Alright, and anything goes?"  
  
"As long as you don't kill, maim or harm me, got it?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
The week passed, Harry's beard was mostly back, to scorn Neville, "Hey Harry, you ready yet?" Neville asked, as he entered the living room, seeing Harry dressed in a hooded sweatshirt and blue jeans.  
  
"Yeah, I'm all set."  
  
"Your kidding, you look like your going to a eight am class, come on be serious, at least put on a sweater and some decent trousers, come on don't look like an idiot!"  
  
"FINE!" and Harry stormed off into his room, and threw on an old gray wool sweater, and a pair of khakis, and came back out, "Is this better?"  
  
"I guess," Neville said exasperated, "Well, let's get going then, don't want to be late for Liz."  
  
"Yeah, Liz, and my doomsday of a blind date."  
  
"Be positive Harry, it shouldn't be that bad!"  
  
"Let's certainly hope not."  
  
And they walked out the door and apparated to the alley by the restaurant.  
  
From that point on Neville had to drag Harry inside, which was not pleasant for either.  
  
They went in told the greeter there parties name, and were led to their tables.  
  
"Hi, I'm Harry," Harry greeted the woman who was his blind date.  
  
"Jean, she smiled, looking at his unkempt appearance with disdain in her green eyes.  
  
"What do you do, Harry?"  
  
"I'm a student."  
  
"What are you studying?"  
  
"Undecided right now, taking a lot of art and literature courses."  
  
"That's nice," masking her disgust of such a seemingly lowlife.  
  
"And what to do you do?" Harry asked pleasantly.  
  
"I'm a cashier."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"At a department store downtown."  
  
"Neat."  
  
The waiter came up, "Would you like to order now?"  
  
"Yes, I'll have the casserole."  
  
"And to drink ma'am?"  
  
"A wine cooler."  
  
"And you sir?"  
  
"The chicken stir fry, and a Manhattan."  
  
"That'll be right up."  
  
"So.... Are you from London?"  
  
"Yes, I've always lived in the city."  
  
"That's nice, I grew up in Surrey."  
  
Silence leaked in.......  
  
The drinks arrived, which Harry slammed down and quickly ordered another; finally thinking of another topic, he attempted a new conversation.  
  
"How long have you been working as a cashier?"  
  
"Five years."  
  
"Is it enjoyable?"  
  
"It's fine," she shot back harshly, which killed the conversation, and led to many drinks ordered by Harry, as she glared at him.  
  
There dinners arrived, Harry ravenously finished his off, just to get out of there as quick as possible, plus he was quite sloshed.  
  
"Well, I had just a smashing evening, good bye Jean." And he proceeded to the servers' station to pay.  
  
"Could I get my bill now, I'd like to leave."  
  
"Which table are you sir?"  
  
He pointed to the table he'd previously occupied, "Sir, your friend Mr. Longbottom took care of your bill, have a pleasant evening," the waiter told him cheerfully.  
  
"Thank you, good bye," and he started walking home, not sober enough to apparate, and to cap off his wonderful evening, it began to pour.  
  
Around an hour later Harry finally made it to there building, and when he reached the door, what else he drops his keys, so has to get even wetter, to find them.  
  
After ten minutes of searching, he found them, right next to his left leg. And proceeds through the dimly lit hallways to the flat, and once more drops his keys at the door!  
  
After another five minutes he finds them and manages to get the door open, after much, "Damn door, come on open, damn it!" Before turning the key, pulling it out and falling flat on his face inside.  
  
Another five minutes of lying there, he finally got up and closed the door, kicked off his shoes, and dropped his coat and keys on top, before tromping off to the loo.  
  
After using the loo, he was ready for sleep, and wandered over to the door to his and Ron's room, which was locked, "Shit!" He looked around declaring, "I don't want to sleep on the couch!" he whined to himself, and looked around, Neville's room, can't sleep there, then the next door over, "Yeah, she's not here, she won't mind if I go in there and crash," he grabbed his blanket from the couch and tromped over to the door to Hermione's room, opening it, closing it throwing off his sweater and trousers, he flopped down, asleep by the time his head hit the pillow. ~~~~~ If your wondering, I know nothing about bars, not frequenting them, since I am only 18, drinking age 21 here, I just used whatever my Dad's mentioned, when he goes out to bars, and what I've seen people I know drink, okay I've had vodka and 7up, and beer before, ok, hey don't kill me now.  
  
If anyone besides Gryffindor620 is actually reading and enjoying this please review, before I just give into letting it die.  
  
Hey I think I finally gave you a good chapter, review please. Thanks to Gryffindor620 for reviewing, oh and the dreadlocks, just for the fun of it, plus it helped with the reaction of his date this chapter eh?  
  
Once again the chapter is un beta read, couldn't get a hold of her, so bear with me, and Kendra if your reading, hope your okay and all, since I haven't talked to you for a while, review everyone please...  
  
Expect the next chapter, most likely by at least next Monday, enjoy! 


	15. 15

It was recently brought to my attention that the formatting on chapter 10 is messed up, sorry for having wade through it, I fixed it, I think, I hope.  
  
~Oh, What Will The New Year Bring? Chapter 15~  
  
Last time we left off with Harry crashing in Hermione's room  
  
Now we continue with the next morning...  
  
~Chapter 15~  
  
"Harry? Ron, Luna is Harry in there?" Neville pleaded as they emerged from Ron and Harry's room.  
  
"No, he's not, why?"  
  
"Cause I don't know where he is, did he make it back here, last night?"  
  
"I have no idea, why? Did he go home with his date?"  
  
"GOD NO, he left well before her, quite miraculously that he didn't fall down, too, he was very intoxicated."  
  
"Then how did he leave?"  
  
"That's the problem I don't know how, or where he went, I really hope he's not out there in a gutter somewhere," a clap of thunder and lightening, "out in that!"  
  
While that's going on, Luna, sees that Hermione's door is slightly ajar, and investigates... she finds Harry sprawled out on his stomach on Hermione's bed.  
  
"Ron, Neville."  
  
"Just a minute we're trying to figure out the best way to find Harry."  
  
"Well stop, I found him."  
  
"WHERE?"  
  
"Hermione's room."  
  
Ron shakes his head as the panic receded from Neville's features.  
  
November turned into December, winter started, bringing the snow along with it, Hermione would be home soon, days, possibly a week before Christmas.  
  
A week before Christmas, Hermione arrived at the flat early in the morning, quietly coming in, to be greeted by Ron and Luna eating breakfast.  
  
"Good morning, Ron, Luna, how's it been?"  
  
"Morning Hermione," Luna replied dreamily.  
  
"Hermione! Your back! Harry'll be happy, will you let him use your contudor so he doesn't always go to the library? I'd like to see him once in a while," he greeted as he hugged his best friend.  
  
"Of course, all he had to do was ask."  
  
"I told him that," Ron replied as Luna watched his antics amused.  
  
"It was a long flight I'm going to go to sleep, night."  
  
"Good night in the morning Hermione," Luna replied.  
  
Hermione walked with her bags and opened her door and entered to find, "Harry, what are you doing?" She asked aloud, Harry sleeping away on her bed, she put her bags down and went back into the kitchen.  
  
"Ron, can I go sleep in yours and Harry's room?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Harry's in my bed. Do you know why?"  
  
"No idea, Luna found him there after he got drunk one night, he went on a horrible blind date with this wretched muggle. From Neville's description it was so bad, that he got drunk to distract himself, it sounds like."  
  
"Can I sleep in your room?"  
  
"Yeah, sleep in Harry's bed, I don't think it's been used since early fall, late summer."  
  
"Why?"  
  
He shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Alright, see you later."  
  
"Good night, Hermione."  
  
"Have a nice sleep, Hermione, don't end up awake all night now," Luna advised.  
  
Hermione's alarm clock went off at 8:30, waking Harry up, He had to get to his exam.  
  
He got up, picked up his clothes from the previous day and walked across the living room to his room, to change into clothes for the new day. He pulled out a pair of green cargo pants, a undershirt, fresh boxers and the Wings jersey, Isiah had given him for his birthday, and started to get dressed.  
  
He was just putting on his pants when he heard the movement of sheets, blankets and a bed behind him, and turned around coming face to face with, "Hermione!" He immediately hugged her, forgetting his present state of being half dressed.  
  
She hugged back, "Great to see you too, Harry, why were you in my room?"  
  
"Well, cause I didn't want to sleep on the couch."  
  
"Why would you sleep on the couch?"  
  
"Cause, well, Ron and Luna are always in here."  
  
"Ah! I see, why don't they go to her flat?"  
  
"Ginny's there, remember."  
  
"Now I do, I see, why are you up so early?"  
  
"Chemistry exam."  
  
"Chemistry! That's a muggle subject."  
  
"Duh, I know, I've been taking some classes at a muggle university."  
  
"I'm shocked!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You taking more school, and things you don't have to at that!"  
  
"Oh well, I was bored." He looked down at himself, "I've got to go to the loo."  
  
"I see," as she followed him out of his room.  
  
Harry went on to the loo and came out dressed, well, mostly.  
  
"Harry."  
  
"What Hermione?"  
  
"Um... Your flys open."  
  
He got an immensely embarressed look on his face and said, "Thanks for not letting me go outside like that."  
  
"Your welcome, where's Neville anyway?"  
  
"He's probably at Liz's."  
  
"Ah, his girlfriend right?"  
  
"On the dot."  
  
"When do you have to be in class?"  
  
"By nine-thirty, that's when the exam starts."  
  
"Good luck."  
  
"Thanks, I'm going to need it, Hogwarts didn't help my arithmatic skills."  
  
"Do you have a calculator?"  
  
"Yes, and it's a lifesaver!"  
  
He was about to head out the door, with his bag over his shoulder, when Hermione called, "Aren't you going to have breakfast before your exam?"  
  
"I wasn't planning on it, but it's probably a good idea." He ran into the kitchen, poured out a mug of coffee in a to go mug, popped a bagle into the toaster, and pulled out the cream cheese, waited the few minutes for his bagle, topped it off with cream cheese, "See ya later, Hermione."  
  
"Bye Harry," she called back laughing.  
  
Harry got home from his last exam at five, "Hi Harry, what are you doing tomorrow night?"  
  
"Sitting around, maybe catch a football match on the telly, read a book, lay around for awhile, no more school till the end of January, actually I have no idea what I'm doing, why?"  
  
"Would you like to come to dinner with me?"  
  
"Where to?"  
  
"My parents."  
  
"Do you think they'd like me much, have you seen me lately?"  
  
"Yeah, your look has completely changed, the hair, well, it shocked me, but didn't faze me, just thought you were going for the Sirius freshly escaped from Azkaban look."  
  
"Hey! Leave me alone, I was bored, and my roommate suggested it so I thought what the hell, this or green hair."  
  
"Gre, gre, green hair, really Harry, now that is hilarious."  
  
"Thank you, I aim to please you," he playfully shot back.  
  
"Then you'll come?"  
  
"Do you remember the last time I went to a holiday with your family?"  
  
"Yes, last Christmas, why?"  
  
"Don't you remember the interrogation I was put through by your cousin?"  
  
"He was probably drunk, don't take it seriously, Harry, please come?"  
  
He gave her a why, why look.  
  
"Please Harry, I am your best friend, please?"  
  
He couldn't resist any longer and gave in, "Yes, I'll come along," he agreed reluctently. "How should I dress?"  
  
"Casually, just a little get together of family and friends, or so my mum said."  
  
"Are blue jeans, alright?"  
  
"A bit more formal then that Harry."  
  
"Okay, alright, I'll dress up for your get together at your parents, but if I'm cornered by another cousin..."  
  
"I'll come in and save the day."  
  
"You promise?"  
  
"Yes Harry, I promise."  
  
Ron had watched the entire previous scene, so cornered Harry, a little while later, when Harry came in there room for a sweatshirt, "Harry, I know."  
  
"What? What do you know?"  
  
"I know how you feel, I know what you feel for a certain someone, especially after you caved so quickly to her pleadings."  
  
"You've lost me pal."  
  
"You like Hermione."  
  
Harry gave him an increduious look. "Yo... your joking, right?" he said worridly.  
  
"Nope, not a chance mate."  
  
"Your not going to say anything?"  
  
"Can't I drop hints?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"You have to make a move one of these days Harry, you've been trapped here for years, the state your in."  
  
"Fine I'll ask her out, okay? Will that help?"  
  
"Hopefully. Have fun tomorrow," he smiled sardonically.  
  
"Sure," and he headed out with his sweatshirt muttering, "One of these days."  
  
"What was that," Ron yelled after him.  
  
"Nothing," he casually replied.  
  
The next evening, Harry dressed casually, as usual, not making any extra efforts, because he didn't want to make Hermione suspicious! Suspicious of what, now, does she have any idea, at all? NO! Does he? Not a one!  
  
Back to Harry's dressing habits, he dressed in black dress pants and a white shirt, nothing out of the ordinary at all, heck you might think he was some office employee who had lost his blazer, or even a Hogwarts student minus the sweater and tie.  
  
Hermione dressed simply as well, a red sweater and black skirt.  
  
"Are you ready Hermione?"  
  
"Of course she's not ready Harry, she's a woman."  
  
"Actually Ron, I am ready," Hermione replied as she emerged from her room.  
  
Ron just glared at her.  
  
"Ready to go Harry?"  
  
"Sure, there not going to kill me? Or interrogate me are they? I have no idea what's been going on with you, ah!"  
  
Eveyone gave him a funny look, "Harry, quit going spastic."  
  
"Okay, I'm good."  
  
~~~~~~~~If you were wondering what the hecks wrong with me the fashion clueless teenage girl, I'm hyped on Vanilla coke, yeah it's the middle of the night Saturday and I'm blaring music cause it drowns out the drip drip drip of the water coming through everyroom in my apartment but mine and the bathroom, boy am I glad I'll be moving in a few months. Review, now you obviously know I'll be continueing and if you'd like the story to contiunue, review it so I have some confidence that yeah someone is indeed reading it, if you don't I have no confidence in that, got it? Good. Thanks to the reviewers of the last chapter!  
  
Dictionaries are fun!  
  
Okay opinions people, shall I:  
  
a) Do the dinner thing, which I have no idea what to do or why I did it.  
  
Or b) Skip straight to Christmas, and beyond, with a few shocks....?  
  
Either way the surprises are coming, woohoo!  
  
My beta reader is still alive! Yay!  
  
And I got a new beta as well!  
  
Well this is another unbetaed chapter, maybe I should give up on them.  
  
Not yet I won't cause I just got the new one last week.  
  
Okay want to read a different story? Something not your run of the mill fanfic? Read my fic, called Untitled, and that's just cause I couldn't think of a title  
  
Chapter 16 has been started about 3 pages so far, a has been started and b's coming so, oh well.  
  
Review please. Please, I wrote this all last week when I was crazy on vanilla coke as the note says. And please please review 


	16. 16

Chapter Sixteen of Oh, What Will The New Year Bring?  
  
They arrived at the house Hermione grew up in, and Hermione knocked. And her father opened the door, "Hermione! How was China?"  
  
"Wonderful Dad, I got to see the sight where they found the Terra Cotta Soldiers and where they found Peking Man. It was wonderful!" Then she went on past her Dad to see others leaving her Dad with Harry.  
  
"Hello again, Harry, how are you?" Giving him a quizzical look after staring at his hair for a bit.  
  
"I'm well, Mr. Granger, Jack I mean."  
  
"Back for another interrogation?"  
  
"I sure hope not."  
  
"What's with the new.."  
  
"Hairstyle? There dread locks, when I was in the states, I got them."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, for a change, this or green hair," he joked.  
  
"Okay," looking at the young man before him, like he'd grown another head. Mr. Granger stepped back, "Are you coming in or not, Harry?"  
  
"I don't know... But I better or Hermione'll hex me," he joked, as he finally stepped into the house.  
  
"Don't say that too loud now Harry," the double meaning evident in his voice, "Would you like something to drink?"  
  
"Sure," and he walked into the living room, following Jack to the punch bowl.  
  
"Are you going to follow me around all night?" Jack asked as Harry still followed him, now with a cup in hand.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I'll go away."  
  
"It's okay Harry, no one's going to bite. Still not the best in crowds are you?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"Why don't you go join Hermione?" Jack hinted, and Harry took his advice.  
  
"There you are! Dad coerced you into having some punch, I see?" Hermione greeted Harry.  
  
"Yeah, but it's not bad."  
  
"So whos the fellow, Hermione?" asked the gentleman she had been conversing with.  
  
"This is my dear friend Harry."  
  
"Nice to meet you Harry," he stuck out his hand, which Harry took, "I'm Jake Ling, Hermione and I were childhood friends."  
  
"Cool, I've known her since we were eleven."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So, you went to the boarding school she went then?"  
  
"Yeah, I did as well."  
  
"How did you meet?"  
  
"On the train."  
  
"And have been friends since?"  
  
"Give or take a few months yes."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Oh we didn't hit it off imediately, but as soon as we did it's been practically smooth sailing since."  
  
"Seeing anyone, Harry?"  
  
"Not at the moment."  
  
"Really! Interested then?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No hints?"  
  
"Not a one sir, I did just meet you."  
  
"Harry, come and meet my cousin, sorry Jake," as Hermione came and pulled Harry away.  
  
The rest of the evening went along just lovely, with Harry meeting her cousin, Paul, and various others.  
  
The next few days passed uneventfully, with Ron giving Harry the occasional wink, nod, trying to get him to do anything, with out avail.  
  
Now it's Sunday evening, and Ron & Luna, and Neville all have announcements, to make, though the others not having a clue.  
  
"Hey Harry will you turn that off, I have to break something to you."  
  
"What? What's wrong Ron?" Harry burst out. "Did something happen?"  
  
"No Harry, don't worry mate, everything fantastic!"  
  
"Good, then what is it?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Well, We're engaged!" He burst out.  
  
"Congratulations!" chorused Hermione, Neville and Harry.  
  
"And, we've bought a house. We move in mid January, so I'm sorry to say, you guys'll either have to find a new place or take a bigger chunk of the rent, sorry."  
  
"Well, I better tell my news now as well."  
  
"What, your getting married too, Nev?"  
  
"Oh no, not yet anyway, I'm moving in with Liz."  
  
"Really! Whoa, how long have you been dating her anyway, Neville?" Harry asked out of no where.  
  
"Since last January."  
  
"Guess I missed a lot in my months away, cause I didn't know about Ron and Luna either," Harry thought out loud.  
  
"A little tired there, mate?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yeah," Harry yawned.  
  
"Why?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Long nights, need I say more?"  
  
"No that's okay, mate," Ron pitched in.  
  
"Why were you up so late?"  
  
Yawn, "I was talking to Isiah, then Rube was over and I was talking with him as well, plus Kendra was there and had to bug me with Satch, and Josh and Leroy en Paige."  
  
"Lot of people?" asked Luna, stating the obvious.  
  
"Yeah, and that's just Isiah's family and our buddy Rubie."  
  
"A girl?"  
  
"No his names Andrew, but everyone calls him Rube."  
  
"Oh, why?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I have absolutely no idea," Harry replied happily.  
  
"So what are you two going to do?" asked Neville of Harry and Hermione.  
  
Harry shrugged his shoulders, while Hermione said, "Well I guess I could go stay with my parents."  
  
"And I'll find a place, but till I do, can I stay with you?" Harry asked turning to stare at Ron.  
  
"Of course mate," he said laughing, at Harry's look.  
  
"I'll be careful to not overstay my welcome, like I did for sixteen years."  
  
"Shut up Harry," Ron countered.  
  
"I'm off to sleep, where should I do that?"  
  
"Where ever you want." Ron answered.  
  
"Alright, night everyone, I'll start my apartment hunt tomorrow, did anyone get a paper today?"  
  
"Muggle or the Prophet?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Muggle."  
  
"Yeah, you need it?"  
  
"Yes, could you save that for me, I want to check out the classifieds, see if there's any for rents."  
  
Hermione went off to call on her parents, while the rest went out as well, Neville to dinner with Liz and Ron and Luna, to who knows where.  
  
Harry woke up at around three am, wide awake, he went out into the living room and plopped onto the couch, 'Hmm, it's too early to turn on the telly, without waking everyone up,' he turned on a lamp to find Hermione asleep on the lazy boy with a book. "Some things never change, and you don't even have classes," he thought out loud.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, sorry I woke you up," he replied guiltily.  
  
"It's okay, why are you up any way?"  
  
"I woke up, I did go to sleep at around six."  
  
"True, what did you plan on doing?"  
  
"Sitting around, read a book or magazine, maybe check out the housing listings."  
  
"What are you looking for, maybe I can help."  
  
"Nothing big, just something I can live in frugally and comfortably."  
  
"So a studio would be okay?"  
  
"What's a studio?"  
  
"A studio apartment, it's one room with a kitchen and a bathroom."  
  
"Oh, yeah that'd be fine."  
  
"I'll circle this one then."  
  
"Alright, so are you for sure going to go live with your parents? Your always welcome at wherever I live."  
  
"Yeah, but when they drive me mad, I might just have to take you up on that offer."  
  
"By all means do."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"What will I need for my place?"  
  
"Probably kitchen stuff, table, chairs."  
  
"Who's is the stuff we have?"  
  
"Mine, or my parents old stuff mostly, I can talk to them, see if you can have it."  
  
"At least the microwave and toaster are mine or my parents, the table is I think Neville's."  
  
"I can get a card table."  
  
"Definitely a nice simple solution, Harry."  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked looking up from the paper.  
  
"Will, will, wha, never mind," he backed down his nerve was up, 'Dammit Potter, come on, you can do it, come on," Harry chastised himself internally.  
  
"What are you trying to say Harry?"  
  
"Wha... will, wi, nothing."  
  
She looked at him strangely, but went back to her paper anyway.  
  
~~~~~~~~~BRIEF INTERLUDE BEFORE I ATTEMPT WHAT I'VE NEVER DONE BEFORE! Basically to get people to quit bugging me so here comes Hermione's perspective, alright!!! I'm in a good mood this afternoon and keep breaking into song, so if the characters start to it will only be in yours or my heads, alright? It would be wonderful if I knew all the words in the songs I'm singing, RICKIE LEE JONES IS AWESOME!!!! And when the coffee maker says it makes ten cups, it makes ten cups, not three like you wanted, ten! Now I'll go back to my watered down coffee and the story, there's my advice for the day!~~~~~~~~An hour later I'm finally starting!~~~  
  
'What in muggle or magical world is wrong with Harry? Is he just sleep deprived or does he need a shrink? I'm really glad I saved him from Jake, cause a few more minutes and he would have for sure went bloody mad, as Ron always says. Wondering how Harry will do living on his own? Or the rest of us, we've barely been apart for the past nine years! Oh my god, what am I going to do? What is any of us going to do? He's the only one in this flat who can cook! Well anything that doesn't require a microwave, or boiling water, but....'  
  
""Hermione?""  
  
"What is it Harry?" Wonder what he wants?  
  
""WIll..will, wha, never mind.""  
  
'What's wrong with him, he can ask me anything? Why is he now silent, why can't he ask me something, what's going on, oh yeah I should probably say something'  
  
"What are you trying to say Harry?" 'Really, what?'  
  
""Wha... will, wi... nothing.""  
  
'Now, something is seriously off with him, actually it has been ever since... Friday! When he went and got a sweatshirt from his room, it did take an abnormally long time, maybe something happened, wonder what Ron said? Damn mysteries, thought I'd be done with them after seven years of them, but I guess not when your best friends with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, what's up with Ron anyway, and all that winking! Does he have an eye problem? Or is it something else? Oh guess I better listen to Harry again, he is trying to talk to me again.'  
  
""Hermione, I'm sorry.""  
  
'Sorry, sorry for what?' she gave him another quizzical look. What was he trying to ask darnnit why can't he ask me whatever it is without looking like it's the end of the world? He's so sweet he came with to that party at my parents, god that could have been a disaster, I didn't know it was a party, I thought it was a family gathering, poor Harry. And another thing, why was he sleeping in my room? What the heck, oh wait I should answer him.'  
  
"Sorry, Harry you have nothing to be sorry about, what's wrong?"  
  
""Noth, nothing.""  
  
'And when did he start talking like Neville with Professor Snape to me, his best friend! Wait has he realized, no could he really, no he can't, what would Ron say if, wait does Ron know that... no what if Harry knows what I think, or Ron told him, because he somehow found out what I feel, what if Harry knows, is that why, does he hate me now? Oh no, noooooooooooooooooooo, okay get a hold of your self Hermione, he is still talking to you, in incoherent sentences as if he's afraid of me, but, now why would he be afraid of me?'  
  
"Harry why are you talking like Neville locked in a room with Professor Snape?"  
  
""I.. I'm not.""  
  
'Oh, you most certainly are.'  
  
"Are you okay, are you sick or something?"  
  
""I... I... I.... Don't think so.""  
  
"Okay, but are you sure, do you want a cup of tea, or something?"  
  
""Na, na na, no.""  
  
'What's wrong with him tonight, did my dad confront him or something? Saying if he saw him with me again he'd decapitate him or some other such nonsense?'  
  
"Ah, man!" she exclaimed out loud.  
  
""Wha... wha ... what?""  
  
"Never mind Harry."  
  
""o...o..... okay.""  
  
Okay there's Hermione's perspective Happy now? She's freaking out and Harry's turned into a bumbling fool, wonderful isn't it? REVIEW or die (evil cackling) just kidding, but please review, and check out my au, though it's only au, because of a few minor changes, which are basically explained in the first paragraph, okay, so now that your not scared read it, please, and review, please.  
  
Now how in the world am I going to follow up mumbling and incoherent thoughts?! Well, I guess we'll all see, including me. Ahh!!!!!!!! 


	17. 17

Chapter Seventeen  
  
Late January.  
  
"Honestly, Harry, just do it, you've gone past me around Snape, in your attempts, she's been your best friend since you were eleven years old, the least she'll do is let you down easily!" Neville point blank told Harry.  
  
Harry gave him a pained look, then resolve overcame his features, "Okay, okay, I can do this, right, right, there's nothing to fear, we've been friends since we were eleven, her parents don't hate me, and I can't believe I never realized this before, I faced down frickin Voldemort, and haven't been able to do this! Damn nerves, I'll do it, I will!"  
  
"You go there Harry!" Neville encouraged, "Now get moving she's in her room, now!"  
  
"Hey, why are you ordering me around?"  
  
"I'm older then you, I'm pulling age."  
  
"Fine, fine, here goes, wish me luck."  
  
"O, I do, I really do, I'm sick of your incoherent ramblings, now go!"  
  
He knocked on her door. "Come on in," she called from within.  
  
"Hi, Hermione."  
  
"Hey, Harry! Going to talk coherently now?"  
  
"Yeah," he smiled. "Finally I am. Hermione?"  
  
"Yes, Harry?"  
  
"Willyougooutwithme?" 'Wow, that's the farthest I've ever gotten past will! woohoo!'  
  
"Will you slow down a bit there?"  
  
"Sorry, Will you come out somewhere with me sometime?"  
  
"Are you asking me on a date?"  
  
He nodded earnestly.  
  
"In that case, I'm flattered, absolutely, I'd love to go out with you, Harry."  
  
"Really?" he asked in surprise.  
  
"Really." He engulfed her in a hug.  
  
"Wasn't there a time when you were uncomfortable with this kind of thing, Harry?"  
  
"Yeah, and I usually am, guess the occasion deemed it necessary."  
  
"So, when will we be going on our date?"  
  
"I don't know? After we get settled in at where we're living next?"  
  
"You mean next month then?"  
  
"Sure, absolutely, you name the day, and when you want me to pick you up, or..."  
  
"Slow down there, how about the first friday in febuary?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"Okay then. We should all be settled in by then, shouldn't we?"  
  
"I would hope so, I'm allowed to start moving in on the first, till then, my stuff is going in Ron and Luna's shed."  
  
"So, your going to stay over there then?"  
  
"That's the plan, I just have to finish packing, I guess I should start first of all."  
  
"Procrastinator?"  
  
"Yep, that's me."  
  
"Well, I admit I've been up to the same lately."  
  
"Really, does Ron know this?"  
  
"No, he moved out last week, don't you remember?" Hermione reminded him.  
  
"Is that why I've been able to sleep in our room?"  
  
"I would think and hope so."  
  
"Where's Nev?" Harry asked.  
  
"He finished moving yesterday."  
  
"Where have I been?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know, where is it that you go, Harry?"  
  
"The Library, o, and furniture stores and appliance stores."  
  
"What'd you buy?"  
  
"Coffee maker, toaster, microwave...."  
  
"Have a good time?"  
  
"Yeah, got some bargains."  
  
"Bargain hunter are you Harry?"  
  
"Yeah, I don't buy hardly anything unless it's on sale."  
  
"Good idea, and philosophy. What about food?"  
  
"Depends on the type, fresh foods, depends how quick I'm going to use it."  
  
"Did you realize classes start again, Monday?"  
  
"We better get cracking on our packing then."  
  
Harry moved into his new place, a one room flat, with a bathroom, and a balcony. Quite nice, and not insanely priced either. It's not like he needed rooms, or more space, so it was perfectly suited for just Harry.  
  
He sold his mattress and bought a futon, a good one, with a mattress that was actually comfortable, yeah he went against his clearance rule just for that, and he got a Lazi boy for sale price, and a card table, he was set!  
  
Harry started took a shower, dried his hair as best he could with out resorting to a drying charm, then threw on an old pair of jeans, yes Dudley's, along with an old shirt. He did not want to look like a slob later, stains all over from cooking, that wouldn't look good. Though Hermione would most likely not care, but it is there first date, so, he's going for a good impression.  
  
"Will Hermione like this movie? Does Hermione like comedies? Isiah says it's good, the other movies he's in cracks me up, but will she like it?" Harry asked him self aloud.  
  
"I better get started on the cooking." He pulled out chicken, peapods, carrots, broccoli, onions, rice, and sweet and sour and soy sauces.  
  
He started to fry up the chicken, then the vegetables, and threw the rice in a pot, to boil.  
  
Next he pulled out a tablecloth, two of his sets of silverware, plates, and two of the wine glasses he had bought.  
  
After he finished the cooking up the food, he mixed the vegetables and chicken, put in the proper mix of seasonings, and sauces, and put a heating charm on. Also he took the rice off the burner, and put it under a heating charm as well, plus he checked on the bottle of wine, (Remus had given him) if it was cool or not.  
  
Set up the table just right, putting the two extra chairs in the closet. And to top it off he put a candle in the middle.  
  
Next he went back over to the closet and pulled out his white shirt, and a dark pair of trousers. Ironed them and dressed.  
  
Now he was starting to get nervous, it was quarter to eight, the time Hermione was supposed to arrive. His nervousness and panic, started to rise, double time.  
  
"Damn, I wasn't this effin nervous facing Voldemort!" Knock, knock.  
  
"Just a minute," he called to the knocker, knowing full well who it is. He went over to the table and lit the candle with a lighter, before rushing over to open the door.  
  
Hope you all enjoyed that, lets all hope I can get the courage to write the date, after your reviews, please review please.  
  
Yeah I know Autumn, I went with the stir fry, but the other thing has already been mentioned, and who knows might make another appearance. ( 


	18. 18

Chapter eighteen  
  
Harry opened the door, revealing Hermione. Who stepped inside and removed her coat and boots, revealing her casual, though more then day to day, attire, a calf length black skirt, and a silky purple skirt, and black socks. Plus her hair was done up, with sleekeasys and all!  
  
"Hi Harry," she greeted shyly, then glanced around and exclaimed, "WOW! You did all this for me?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I?" He responded sincerely.  
  
"I don't know, but I like what I see!" She answered back, a double meaning in her words.  
  
He beamed at her. "Ope, sorry, can I take your coat?"  
  
"Of course," as she handed it over and he put it in the closet, the section nearest to the door.  
  
"Ready to eat?"  
  
"Absolutely, what are we having?" As he led her the little way to her chair, which he pulled out for her, "Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome, We're having chicken stir fry."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
"Glad to here it."  
  
Harry proceeded into the kitchen and brought out a bowl of white rice and another bowl of chicken and vegetables. "Would you like some wine?"  
  
"That would be wonderful, is it a good bottle?"  
  
"I've haven't opened the bottle yet."  
  
"Then what are you waiting for?" she asked eagerly.  
  
"Your approval, of course, don't want you to think I'm trying to seduce you or something," he teased.  
  
"Oh, we'd never want that would we?"  
  
"I don't know," he responded as the cork popped out of the bottle. "Here we are," he said as he set two wine glasses upon the table, and filled them, setting the bottle on the table as well.  
  
"Thank you," she smiled.  
  
"Your welcome, Hermione," as he sat across from her, "Go ahead, help yourself."  
  
"This is delicious, Harry!"  
  
"Thank you," he replied giddily.  
  
"Did you cook it yourself?" Hermione inquired.  
  
"I did indeed."  
  
"Really! When did you learn to cook?"  
  
"I cooked for the Dursley's, before Hogwarts."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause there lazy gits," he replied, "But you could say it's the only good thing they ever did for me, making me cook, I learned something useful."  
  
"You could say that again! I can barely cook noodles."  
  
"Well, your right about that, I remember that spaghetti you made after we moved into the flat."  
  
"You ate it?"  
  
"Yeah, and I didn't get sick."  
  
"Why in the world did you, would you eat it?"  
  
"I was starving, had just got home from a packed day of classes and studying in the library."  
  
"Harry, Harry, Harry. You didn't eat more after I came in and told you not to eat it did you?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"You did!"  
  
"What can I say, I was hungry."  
  
"Your sounding like Ron."  
  
"That's an odd one."  
  
"I know!"  
  
Both started laughing at there inside joke, you could say.  
  
"Does Luna cook?" Hermione asked out of no where.  
  
"Better then Ron and you," he grinned.  
  
"Probably true."  
  
"Wow, do you know how much Ron would love you admitting you can't do something?"  
  
"Oh, I do, honestly!"  
  
"Can you believe we're two years out of Hogwarts, and Ron's getting married?"  
  
"I know, it seems so surreal."  
  
"It's unbelievable, especially since I didn't even know he was dating anyone till I got back here in August."  
  
"Yeah, and by December he announces he's getting married!"  
  
They lapsed into silence eating their meal.  
  
"Harry, why did you ask me out?"  
  
"If I told you, I'd have to kill you."  
  
"Very funny, but when did you become James Bond?"  
  
"Oh, I've always been! How else would I get passed Voldemort so many times?" he joked.  
  
"Very funny Harry, ridiculous! Come on be serious."  
  
"Is that possible?" he asked with a mischievous grin.  
  
"Oh, I know it is. If your not going to tell me now, then why were you so tongue tied?"  
  
He took a deep breath. "Would you like some dessert?"  
  
"I'll catch you off guard one of these days, and you'll be telling me. And what is for dessert?"  
  
"Cheesecake."  
  
"Did you make it?"  
  
"No, I bought it. But it should still be good, who's ever had bad cheesecake?"  
  
"When did you try it?"  
  
"In the states, with Isiah, and we went to this Greek place downtown, and the rice pudding, wow!"  
  
"I take it Isiah had good taste in food?"  
  
"For sure, we went to all kinds of ethnic food places," he said from the kitchen, cutting off to honking pieces of cheesecake, and bringing them out, after first clearing the table of there meal.  
  
"Oh, wow, this is delicious!"  
  
"I told you!"  
  
She just laughed at him.  
  
"So, what else is planned for tonight?"  
  
"A movie, if you like?"  
  
"Have one in mind?"  
  
"Yeah, it's this American comedy, with one of there big stars, Adam Sandler, it great, the music is all from the eighties, it's a blast."  
  
"Never heard of Adam Sandler."  
  
"He's an American actor, comedian, Isiah introduced me to his movies, there great!"  
  
"Like Mr. Bean?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry smiled, just... different, but a comedian the same."  
  
'Alright, let's watch it, what's it called?"  
  
"The Wedding Singer."  
  
They sat on Harry's futon, presently a couch, and watched the movie, falling asleep during the credits.  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning wondering where she was, she shifted positions, or rather attempted to, but there was that problem of an arm in the way. She shifted till she figured out who's it was, and where she was.  
  
At Harry's, on his couch, with him. Fully clothed, if you were wondering.  
  
Harry woke up, wondering who's next to me? He shifted as well, and came face to face with.....  
  
"Morning, Harry."  
  
"G' Morning, Hermione, did we fall asleep during the movie?"  
  
"I would assume."  
  
Harry realized exactly where one of his arms were, and quickly moved it, from across Hermione. "Sorry."  
  
"Hmm? Why?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"What time is it?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry looked at his wrist, where his watch resided.  
  
"Eleven."  
  
"Well, I should probably go, hmm?"  
  
"I guess, yeah." Harry started to sit up, while Hermione rolled onto the floor, "Are you okay?" he asked concerned.  
  
"Course I am! This is nothing, Harry, compared to what we've been through."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
She laughed and smiled at him. "Your cute like this, all flustered," then she clamped her hands over her mouth.  
  
He smiled broadly, lovingly even at her.  
  
"Well, see you, Harry, how soon till Ron interrogates us?"  
  
"If not today, tomorrow, bye Hermione," he moved into kiss her cheek, at the same time she did to him, and smack.  
  
Well, it was unexpected.... But not unwelcome, to either party. They broke apart, "Bye Harry," as she pulled out her coat and boots from the closet and apparated away.  
  
"Bye Hermione," he called after her.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
The Wedding Singer is not owned by me, neither is Harry Potter.  
  
One of my friends told me they don't know Adam Sandler in GB, so, sorry, Harry got it from his American friend!  
  
GO REDWINGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 2-0 And counting vs. the predators. Game 3 today, 3 O' clock!  
  
Sorry, Hockey playoffs, I love the Wings, die hard fan here.  
  
Holy shit it effin snowing!  
  
Hope you all enjoyed the awkward, me the author has gone off her rocker chapter, I'm completely lost now, so any suggestions, before I jump 50 yrs into the future? Kidding, and I have an idea for a new story, completely uncharted territory for me, it is. So, I'll get started on that now, and when this story's over, hopefully soon, if I can not kill it too much, oh wait, did I already?  
  
Review please. 


	19. 19

Chapter 19 of OWWTNYB  
  
YEAH THE WINGS CLOSED OUT NASHVILE IN SIX GAMES, SHUTOUT! YEAH!!! BRING ON CALGARY OR COLORADO DIE!  
  
OKay, now that I have that out of my system, I'll start the chapter.  
  
Here we resume, right when Hermione has apparated into her room at her parents house, switched into some pajamas and went off to take a shower.  
  
Around thirty minutes later Hermione goes down for breakfast.  
  
"How was your date?" asked her father with a mischevious grin.  
  
"Great," she answered giving nothing away.  
  
"Well it must have been, considering you got home less then an hour ago," her mother added.  
  
Hermione's orange juice went flying into her plate of eggs, and looked at her mother in disbelief.  
  
"Are you implying something!"  
  
"Not at all," her mother replied with a look of mirth.  
  
"Your implying that just because I just arrived home from a date that something besides a wonderful dinner and a movie happened, I don't believe this! Your my parents, aren't you supposed to be interogating me, and wanting to wring Harry's neck?"  
  
"So what did happen?" Her Dad inquired.  
  
"We had dinner, which Harry made, and watched a movie."  
  
"Which movie?"  
  
"A comedy with this actor who is quite popular in america, or so Harry told me, The Wedding Singer, wow was there a lot of eighties music, it was cute."  
  
"Really, so you injoyed yourselves then?"  
  
"Why wouldn't we?"  
  
"What else happened?" Her father further inquired.  
  
"We fell asleep, woke up this morning," she blushed, "and I came home."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"It's all I'm telling."  
  
Back at Harry's flat, an extremely small hyperactive owl, or Pig as he is fondly called pecked on Harry's sliding door.  
  
"'Ello Pig, what have you got there?" The little nutty owl flew around his head excitedly, "Can I have it, Pig?" He asked amused.  
  
And finally after a few minutes, he grabbed the little owl out of the air and took his scroll, the other adressed to Hermione, and off Pigwidgeon went.  
  
In Ron's handwriting was scrawled:  
  
Harry-  
  
How was your date? Want to go eat at that muggle restraunt with the slides and balls? Send Hedwig with your answer, around say 2.  
  
-Ron  
  
"McDonalds, why did we ever take him there? Why? Can't wait till he has kids and takes them to the ball pit, they'll want to leave before him," Harry muttered to himself. "What was it .... six hours till we got him to leave...."  
  
Harry got ready for the day, had some toast and porridge (That's oatmeal right? or similar? Any british people out there? who can tell me right or wrong?).  
  
Two O' Clock, McDonalds. Harry met up with Ron.  
  
"Hey Ron, you paying or am I?"  
  
"My treat," he answered with a sickly sweet smile.  
  
"Here we go," Harry muttered.  
  
They got up to the counter, "How may I help you?" asked the teen at the register.  
  
"I'll have um, a, um, a..." Ron answered.  
  
"I'll have a Quarter Pounder with Cheese meal, with a Coke."  
  
"I'll have a....."  
  
"Ron just order something, this is not a life or death situation."  
  
"I'll have the same, but with a, what's the drink you introduced me to?"  
  
"Which one, Ice Tea?"  
  
"Yeah, that one, Ice Tea."  
  
"Would you like lemon, sir?"  
  
Ron looked to Harry, who nodded. "Yes."  
  
"That'll be ---- pounds."  
  
Ron payed the man, and they took there food, "No Ron, we're not eight year olds, why do we have to sit in the playplace?" Harry whined.  
  
"Cause it's fun!"  
  
"Are you going to have some kids quick, just so you can take them here?"  
  
"I on't o," he shrugged, stuffing his mouth.  
  
"I think Hermione was right."  
  
"'Hat reminds me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"'Ow, as our ate?"  
  
"Great."  
  
"'Hat'd ou o?"  
  
"We had dinner and watched a movie."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Nothing I'll devulge."  
  
"Aw, our o un!"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Hat asn't a ompliment!"  
  
"Oh, I know."  
  
................Half an hour later.  
  
"No Ron I already told you, I WILL NOT GO INTO THE PLAY PLACE WITH YOU!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Oh I don't know, we're nineteen, almost twenty, and you are getting married in a few months if you remember."  
  
"Your no fun."  
  
"And you sound like a five year old."  
  
"No, I don't!"  
  
"You do, see ya Ron, I'm getting out of here, the manager's coming, bye."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
There's chapter 19, and now, I'm lost, hopefully before next weekend I'll think up something new, well for the next chapter, hope you enjoyed that,  
  
oh here's a question, Should Harry's roof cavein? Like mine?  
  
ha ha ha ha  
  
review please, thanks to the reviewers of the last chapter. 


	20. 20so sorry, problems beyond my control,...

Chapter Twenty of Oh, What Will The New Year Bring?  
  
Sunday.... Two months and many dates later. Harry went grocery shopping this rainy April Sunday evening, arriving back at his flat at around eight.  
  
"OH SHIT! NO! NO! NO!" He grabbed the rubbish bags he'd just bought and started to cover his things from the rain seeping through his tiled ceiling. Also he grabbed his pots, pans, and his rubbish bins (after emptying the contents) to catch water from the waterfall like leaks. He ran around covering his things, unplugging his electrical appliances and cursing like a madman. He packed a quick overnight bag, rang his landlord on the telephone, all as tiles fell down upon his head.  
  
Next he flooed Ron, to see about stashing his things, called Neville, to see about bunking at his and Liz's place and finally his girlfriend, Hermione, whom he'd hoped by this time would be home. But of course he got the machine at her parents' house, "Hi Hermione, it's Harry, I'm crashing at Neville's, since my ceiling is coming down on me, I'll try again later, love you."  
  
Around an hour later, close to or after eleven p.m. "Ah, how sweet, come here darling, listen to this."  
  
"He has a disaster and still calls," laughed Jack Granger, after listening to Harry's message.  
  
Hermione arrives home, her parent's house, at eleven-thirty p.m. Wondering why she ever agreed to dinner with Lavender and Parvati.  
  
"Any messages?" she asks her parents, presently curled up on the sofa, watching the telly.  
  
"Yes," her father says matter of fact with a grin, "Harry called."  
  
"When? When?" Hermione lit up.  
  
Jack laughed, "It's on the machine, he called to tell you he's staying at Neville's."  
  
"Why? Did something happen?" Hermione cut in.  
  
"I'm getting to that munchkin. He's staying at there because his ceiling is leaking. Also said he'll call back and he loves you."  
  
"Thanks Dad, Goodnight. I'm going to try at Neville's before I go to bed, night, love you both Mum, Dad."  
  
"Goodnight, love you too, sweetie," her parents replied.  
As soon as she got upstairs the telephone rang in her room. She picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
"Harry, are you okay?" she asked breathlessly.  
  
"I'm fine, how was your dinner with your former dorm mates?" he asked sardonically.  
  
"Oh. Just Peachy. Still as gossipy as ever, did you know there both interning at the Daily Prophet"  
  
"Expecting a new Skeeter?"  
  
"I hope they don't tear us up like she did. Though she did end up caught by me in a jar," Hermione ended proudly.  
  
"And there not Anamagi."  
  
"And you taught them defense, they owe you not to drag you through the mud."  
  
"Thank Merlin, two reporters who won't drag me through the mud. Never thought I'd see the day! Especially after fifth year," laughter rang through both sides of the line.  
  
"But you showed them."  
  
"For sure and they about faced after Fudge fled."  
  
"What are you going to do now Harry?" Hermione asked worriedly.  
  
"Talk to you, then go to sleep," Harry replied never losing his humorous tones.  
  
"No, Harry, about your leaking flat?"  
  
"Oh, that! Get everything out and live out of a laundry basket."  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where are you going to live?"  
  
"Well, Nev and Liz said I could spend a few nights here, other wise, I'll drift along."  
  
"Harry! You could stay here, you know."  
  
"If I get really desperate, meaning I willingly accept your parents watching my every move, I'll accept you offer. Otherwise, I'm thinking of bunking it at Fred and George's, they offered before I moved into my flat or rather my lake. I just have to make sure there offer still stands."  
  
"You've really thought ahead haven't you?"  
  
"Oh, yeah; Kidding, it's just whatever crazy scheme pops up next!"  
  
"Your hopeless, and where did you get the idea of my parents castrating you or something?"  
  
"The way Mr. and Mrs. Weasley act towards Dean. When he comes 'round with Ginny."  
  
"Not everyone's parents are like that."  
  
"Really? I wouldn't know."  
  
"Harry!" Yawn.  
  
"I think it may be time to say goodnight."  
  
"Alright then, goodnight, Harry, I love you."  
  
"I love you too, goodnight."  
  
And both lines clicked off.  
  
Hello, sorry for taking so long to post, wrote this a few weeks ago, and haven't gotten any farther. The flooding apartment, living out of a laundry basket, (and backpack-ME) etc is me since the third week of April, when the roof of my apartment started to rain down on me with the rain. So now you know why I haven't been posting. Oh and a question, will you all kill me, if I jump, say, 2 years into the future? Because that's the next idea I have that will lead to some good ideas, conflicting characters etc. Please review, for your homeless wandering fic writer. 


	21. 21

If you were wondering, I am going off the trio graduating from Hogwarts in 1997.  
  
Chapter Twenty-One  
  
Two years later Harry and Hermione have been living together for the past six months. Hermione's been working at the ministry since her graduation from University a year ago. Harry will be going back the upcoming fall for his fifth year of University, or at least that's the present plan...  
  
"Harry, why are you still going to Uni?" He shrugged. "Come on Harry! You haven't even declared a major yet! Why?"  
  
"I don't know, but I've earned a few."  
  
"I know, but you have to have some reason, isn't there anything you'd consider doing?"  
  
"What would you say if I went through Auror training?"  
  
She took a deep breath, "If you really want to do it, I'll support you, Harry, You know that, well unless it's majoring in Divination."  
  
"It'd be rough, but I can stick it out."  
  
"I'm going to, the next session starts June first, I've been told, and I've gotten the paperwork."  
  
"Then fill it out and owl it off, Harry, do it."  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yes, Harry?"  
  
He dropped down to one knee from his chair across from hers, "Will you marry me?"  
  
Her face registered utmost shock and surprise, before she finally got out, "YES!"  
  
He placed the ring on her finger, then pulled her from her chair and kissed her. "I love you, Hermione."  
  
"I love you too, Harry." And they resumed their kisses.  
  
Through his first year and well into his second, Harry and Hermione planned their wedding through owls. A few weeks after Hermione's Twenty- Forth birthday, they were married, on October 2, 2003, in a small gathering of friends and family, ministered by the Minister of Magic, whom was sworn to secrecy, as all the guests were. Receiving invitations with warnings and an unset date, till Hermione knew for sure when Harry's leave would be, which turned out to be three and one-half days, rather then a week.  
  
His next time off turned out to be October again, this time 3 days in mid-late October, the 21-23.  
  
December 15, 2003  
  
My Dearest Harry, (Yes I was laughing when I wrote that)  
  
I've got fantastic news. I'm pregnant! We're going to be parents! I'm almost two months along. The baby is due in late June. I've got to get back to work. Happy Christmas, just in case we can't write. Don't worry Ron, Luna, Mum, Dad and Molly are all flooing, owling, or calling me round the clock.  
  
Love from,  
Hermione.  
  
Harry read the letter or rather note again then again, then three times over before finally it hit him and he leaped off of his bunk and whooped, "I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!" Then he looked around and realized he was alone, wandered, 'Where's everyone else?' Looked at the clock and realized, it was dinner time.  
  
So, instead of heading off to the mess hall, Harry packed his trunk, scribbled a note to his superiors, which he left in their office. He walked to the edge of the compound, through the apparation barrier and apparated home, without a second thought about quitting, only then in seven months he'd be a Dad!  
  
The Quibbler's Response to the Potter bashing of The Daily Prophet:  
  
Harry Potter did not forgo the remaining months of his Auror Training without good reason. He did not leave for any reason other then his family. Yes HIS FAMILY. Unknown to most of you, he has been married for just over a year now. Harry left because he and his wife, Hermione Granger are expecting their first child. I certainly cannot fault Harry for such noble reasons. Can you?  
  
Luna Lovegood Weasley  
Assistant Editor-In-Chief  
  
The end, yes, this is the end, crys, smiles, yes the conflicting emotions when your story is finished.  
  
Thank you too all of the people who reviewed except the bastard who insulted my political beliefs. GO JOHN KERRY! Yeah I'm a Democrat, got a problem with that? Well I don't really give a shit, anyone is better then the bastard named George W. Bush, who's presently in the White House.  
  
I've started on what could be a new fic, if your interested in a new fic by me leave it in the review or e-mail me at: ears91beethoven.com  
  
It's different then my previous stories, In the early stages at the moment, well, 2-3 chapters written. Just am unsure what to title it.  
  
Here's a summary to the above started fic: What if Harry and everyone else were muggles? What if James died when he was three? What if he was raised by Lily, till her death? What if he was sent to a whole new place to live with someone he's barely met for his final year of school? Here's a take on what Harry'd be like after being raised by Lily. What do you guys think?  
  
I GRADUATE A WEEK FROM SUNDAY YEAH!!!!! 


End file.
